


【剑猪】三个愿望

by lebowski



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebowski/pseuds/lebowski
Summary: 猎魔人au, 剑红二人一起超度猪的故事
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 8





	【剑猪】三个愿望

在死前要处理好自己的事物，与所爱的人道别，写下遗嘱，向伤害过的人道歉不然你会永远离不开这个世界。 ”   
—— 农民医者保罗·维卡尔给一个垂死的人的忠告。 

希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶已经在那儿等了很久，他们现在栖身在一个洞穴里，废弃的石化鸡蛇巢，因此晨昏难辨。直到他开始感觉有点肚子饿，他的一个手下才带着猎魔人进来。希尔凡告诉自己要耐心一点，这不是一场面试。在他们这样的普通人与猎魔人的雇佣关系中，他们虽然是出钱的那一个，但往往不得不低声下气。走在大路上时，或者在安巴尔那样的城里，猎魔人地位低下，但在这里，事情又大不一样。他站起来，转动了一下手腕的关节，只不过是为了和姗姗来迟的猎魔人握手，而不是在对方脸上揍上一拳。如果每一个猎魔人都像这位一样傲慢，那么他们遭人厌恶也不是没有道理的，他们的覆灭同样也有迹可循。  
“猎魔大师……”希尔凡笑着说。大约十年前，这种性格让他在那时的贵族圈子里收获了轻浮浪荡的恶名，他没想到在远离王都的交际场之后，他的性格才真正派上用场。这些年他们一直东躲西藏，在皇帝的眼皮底下搞点小动作，不管缺少什么物资他都有办法弄到，不多不少的一批货品，刚好够他们维持下去而已。  
他本来还想说点什么像是“感谢您远道而来”之类的客套话，但是那个猎魔人只是一声不吭地盯着他，他便料想对方不会买账，于是什么也没说。  
“真的是你，菲力克斯，”希尔凡说，“这么说来传闻都是真的了？”  
他看着菲力克斯，免不了想从对方脸上找到一点熟悉的影子。菲力克斯的眼睛已经变成琥珀色，这恰巧印证了传闻，他顺利完成了突变，是个货真价实的猎魔人，而不是那种偶然杀死过一只水鬼便四处招摇撞骗的冒牌货。  
“你倒是没怎么变。”希尔凡说，随即他意识到这话有毛病，又解释道：“我是说，个子没怎么长。”·  
“我看到了你的委托，”菲力克斯直截了当地说，“是个什么东西？”  
“说来话长。”希尔凡抬起一只胳膊，想像他过去经常做的那样绕过菲力克斯肩头，但菲力克斯身上的行头杜绝了这种可能。那两把剑背在他背后，直挺挺的。  
与菲力克斯阔别多年，他们的关系以及各自的头衔都发生了改变，他从继承人变成了幸存者，是最后一个戈迪耶。菲力克斯和他在这一点上境遇相似，现在是最后一个伏拉鲁达力乌斯，如果不是背后还背着一把钢剑和一把银剑，他们还可以算得上难兄难弟。  
“言归正传。”希尔凡说，“你知道我们现在在干什么吧？法嘉斯王国已经不存在了。公国？算了吧，我们现在……”  
“我只是来猎魔的。”菲力克斯打断了他。  
“好的，”希尔凡点了点头，“我不知道那是一个什么样的怪物。这附近有座废弃了的庄园，听说它一直在庄园里徘徊，任何人只要进去，就别想出来了，它已经杀了好些人。”  
“一直都没人来解决？”  
“有人来过，”希尔凡说，“但没人能解决掉它。据说那怪物的叫声凶暴异常，听上去不像是女人，因此我当然没有去和他会一会的想法……”  
“比如墓穴女巫和沼泽巫婆？”  
“好了菲力克斯！”希尔凡立刻捂住了耳朵，“你知道我从小就害怕这些东西！”  
“你小时候并不害怕这些，”菲力克斯说，“你小时候还想和吸血女妖约会。”  
“好吧，我该谢谢你阻止了我。”  
他们都不再说话，因为二人都牢记着自己的身份以及此次会面的目的。回忆的触须一旦向外延展，事情很可能会难以收场。希尔凡歪着头，仍然忍不住去打量这位童年好友。猎魔人只是直直地盯着桌上跳动的烛火，好像术士盯着他的水晶球，指望从中看瞥见一些关于不知名魔怪的蛛丝马迹，至于他的神色，却巧妙地隐匿在一片晦暗当中。  
“这些还不够，”菲力克斯终于开口了，“还有别的线索吗？死者的尸体？它在什么时候出没，叫声究竟是什么样的？有没有发现过爪印？”  
希尔凡摇头。  
直到这时，菲力克斯终于肯承认自己接到了一件十分棘手的委托。张贴在告示板上的委托书，落款并非是希尔凡的名字，否则他一开始就不会将它揭下。当他在这个黑黢黢的山洞里看见熟人面孔，菲力克斯说服自己留下来只是为了报酬。接着，希尔凡开始绘声绘色地描述那怪物如何恐怖，只是重要信息统统模糊不清。事情陷入僵局，好在晚餐适时地送了过来，希尔凡将桌上的地图和文件一股脑推开，他的办公桌就成了餐桌。  
这是一顿就地取材的晚餐，他们面对面地坐着分享烤山鸡和鱼，以及一些炖煮的根茎蔬菜。希尔凡用一只很大的木质杯子喝酒，他这会儿连个侍从都没有了，一切全靠自己。他端起酒壶，菲力克斯则抢在他的下一步动作前用手掌捂住了杯子。  
“别这样嘛，今晚又不用工作。”  
“明天我就去附近看看。”菲力克斯说。  
“明天？”希尔凡显得有些惊讶，“我以为我们得等到下一次出现受害者。”  
“目前有几个受害者？袭击事件有什么规律？”  
“……我不知道，有一个人失踪了，我们现在还没找到他，”希尔凡用手掌支着下巴，忽然笑了起来，“哈哈，菲力克斯，你真是个老练的猎魔人了！”  
“事不宜迟，”菲力克斯说，“我以为你才是那个急着解决这事的人。”  
“我确实需要快点解决它，那地方对我们来说很重要……”希尔凡看着菲力克斯，有些话在他的喉咙里急急地转了个弯，又被他咽回了肚里去。“哈哈，天啊，”最后他说，“我们都多少年没见了，菲力克斯？十五年？我三十多岁了。”  
“还想做吟游诗人吗？”  
“当然。”希尔凡说完，咕咚咕咚喝完了他杯子里酒。“等我收拾完这堆烂摊子再说吧，希望到那时候还能走得动路。”  
在这之后，他们迅速而沉默地吃完了这一餐。菲力克斯十五年前离家，自那以后，他能坐下来安心享用美食的机会便少之又少。至于希尔凡过着怎样的生活，他只能从不断变幻的局势中做出一点猜测，毕竟他们从未通信。他偶尔抬眼看看希尔凡，有时会想不起来他十几岁时在宴会上的样子，他现在看上去和行伍里的军人没什么两样。  
菲力克斯咀嚼食物，把希尔凡刚才的话也咀嚼了一遍。他当然很清楚这位童年好友口中的“烂摊子”指的是什么，他知道希尔凡对他心存怨怼，实际上当他走进这个洞穴看见那头红发的时候就做好了和他打一架的准备，但希尔凡只是跟他握了握手。希尔凡放弃了唯一一次替所有人出气的机会，还用美食招待他，装作什么也不曾发生。

第二天早晨，菲力克斯在山洞四周闲逛，想要采集一些植物制作煎药。他还不知道那究竟是一只怎样的怪物，因此准备须尽可能周全。不巧的是这里虽然植被茂密，生长的却都是普通植物。菲力克斯在附近转了半天，连半根曼德拉草都没找到。他折返回士兵们的驻扎地，试图跟人打听附近的草药医生，但希尔凡手下的人似乎对猎魔人充满好奇，又或者他们闲得发慌，逮住机会便跟他闲聊起来。  
“你叫什么名字？”那人问。  
“菲力克斯。”  
“菲力克斯什么？”士兵又不依不饶地追问，“你从哪儿来的？干你们这行的不是都有个名头吗？”  
“我来自凯尔·莫罕，”菲力克斯反问，“你见过很多猎魔人？”  
“见过不少呢，”那人说，“不过我怀疑他们是冒牌货。我们在附近村子里的布告栏上都贴了委托，第一天就来了两个自称是猎魔人的家伙，拿了一半的钱说要去修理护甲，然后我就再也没见过他们。还有一个家伙，一个人单枪匹马冲进了那个庄园, 最后还是戈迪耶大人亲自带人去把他抬出来的，当然，他早就死透啦！”  
那就是受害者之一，菲力克斯想，想逞英雄的倒霉鬼，最后不明不白地送了命。还有另外那两个卷了钱跑路的流浪汉……类似事件时有发生，让真正的猎魔人处境艰辛。然而有一件事在菲力克斯的预料之外，希尔凡曾进出过那幢有怪物出没的庄园，但根据他昨天在谈话中的表现，他又显得对怪物几乎一无所知。  
“跟我说说那具尸体。”菲力克斯说。  
“说实话……”那人吸了吸鼻子，“我不知道，我没敢去看。他们说他死得挺惨，手断了，他们把他的断手也捡了回来，一起烧了。我说，你要是没有什么真本事还是走吧，我们现在已经不会提前付账了。”  
菲力克斯哼了一声，对士兵的忠告不予回应。  
“你和你的朋友如果还知道什么就来告诉我，这很重要。”他说着，从大石头上跳了下去，远远地看见希尔凡从洞口里出来。  
“早上好啊！”红头发的男人冲他挥了挥手，随后他大步走了过来，邀请菲力克斯一起吃早餐。  
“我正在找附近的草药医生，你的手下都是饭桶，他们什么也不知道，就连草药医生在哪儿都不知道。”菲力克斯说。  
“我带你去，”希尔凡说，“不过要在吃完饭之后，我快饿死了。你起得可真早，所以，有什么收获？”  
“我需要检查尸体，可你们把尸体都烧了。”  
“别怪我好吗？”希尔凡辩解道，“这是战场上的方法，我们的人都习惯了，尸体如果一直堆在那儿或者埋得太浅，也许会引来那些食腐生物。”  
“我打算下午就去你说的庄园附近看看，”菲力克斯说，“血迹、气味……它总得留下点什么。”  
“好啊，我来带路。”希尔凡说，“我一直都想见识猎魔人的本事，你们的那种感官还是什么的，真的什么都能闻出来吗？我有个朋友最近总是不见踪影，他说他有点私事，但我怀疑他是去鬼混，你帮我闻闻他身上是不是有女孩子的——”  
“希尔凡，我对你和你朋友的生活都没兴趣。”菲力克斯不留情面地打断了他，“不过，我确实有一个猎魔人的忠告可以给你。”  
“洗耳恭听。”希尔凡耸耸肩。  
“我们通常都先干活再收钱，”菲力克斯说，“如果有人还没干活就管你要钱，多半是骗子。”

*  
当菲力克斯还不及马肚子那么高的时候，他把希尔凡当作是另一个兄长，甚至是他更喜欢的那一个。理由很简单：比起古廉，希尔凡那头明晃晃的红头发显得他要可亲得多。希尔凡不会管教他，更不会因为在他射箭只差那么一丁点正中靶心就嘲笑他，希尔凡时不时地带着他溜出去，甚至会在跟他交手时放点水，菲力克斯当时感到深受侮辱，但他也不得不承认，一直输给别人同样很丢面子。于是他气势汹汹地握着那柄比他的胳膊粗不了多少的训练剑，剑尖冲着已经一屁股坐在地上的高个子男孩，这是质问的意思，希尔凡却率先嗷嗷叫起来。  
“好痛啊！”希尔凡喊道，“我不想再练了！”他一边这么嚷嚷，一边拼命冲菲力克斯挤着眼睛。  
后来希尔凡给出了解释：他只想赶快结束对练，好去看剧团的新节目。他们扔下木剑，就像把玩具扔在壁炉前的地毯上那样，然后去找帝弥托利。帝弥托利的训练不像他们两个那样在打打闹闹中度过，他的对手是他的师傅古斯塔夫，法嘉斯最厉害的重骑士。希尔凡和菲力克斯靠着训练场外墙，刚刚过去的是一个漫长的下午，二人都疲惫不堪。王都菲尔帝亚的墙都修得极为厚重，平时用于抵御严寒，到了战时便成了难以对付的防御工事。这是个笨办法，法嘉斯人普遍不善魔法，术士兄弟会里没有多少是来自法嘉斯的，但这里却比大陆上任何一个地方都更推崇骑士之道，可惜的是，即使战争年代也用不着那么多的骑士，大多数人只能混个小兵当当，最后要么落草为寇，要么在那之前就已经送命，因此从军绝不是一个有前途的职业，但极少有人能看到这点。有能力填饱肚子的法嘉斯人都会再递给自己的孩子一柄武器，枪是首选，其次是剑，像菲力克斯与希尔凡这样的贵族子弟则被要求对于这些武器样样都能上手。兵器碰撞的声音从训练场里传来，希尔凡抱臂站着，背靠墙壁，颇为成熟地叹了口气。菲力克斯看着他，他有点惆怅地说：“幸好我不是王子，老实说，我连伯爵的儿子都不想当。”  
“那你想干什么？”  
“吟游诗人，”希尔凡一本正经地说，“我天生就是这块料。”  
“你确实是……”菲力克斯咬着嘴巴，压抑着大笑的冲动。他已经想象出了希尔凡穿着花花绿绿的，糖纸似的戏服在广场上引吭高歌的样子，活像只鹦鹉，身边环绕着抱鲁特琴的姑娘。他见过吟游诗人歌唱的样子，当然也见过他们散场后挨揍的样子，多半是因为女人或者手脚不干净偷了剧团的东西，还有部分原因是这本来就不是一份备受尊敬的职业，对于很多人而言，吟游诗人都是些油嘴滑舌的娘娘腔。“然后你就会挨揍，”菲力克斯说，“你爸爸肯定第一个上来揍你。”  
希尔凡哈哈笑起来。“那我可要逃得越远越好…… ”  
希尔凡的话被打断了。他们听见一阵晚钟，那意味着一天的结束，帝弥托利的训练也该结束了。不一会儿，那扇紧闭的门从里面打开了，门后钻出一个湿漉漉的人影，看来帝弥托利的这一天比他们俩更加不好过。他那头金灿灿的，女孩式的短发此刻乱糟糟的，刘海贴在额前。他垂着头往前走，直到听见朋友们的呼唤才停下脚步。  
“帝弥托利！ ”菲力克斯跑了过去，好像一下子又恢复了力气。  
希尔凡走在后面，然后在帝弥托利面前向他行了个礼：“王子殿下。”  
帝弥托利看上去没什么精神，希尔凡也跟着安静了下来。菲力克斯从小就不是那种能说会道的人，他只好抱着帝弥托利的胳膊，使劲地晃了几下。  
“你怎么了？帝弥托利？发生了什么事？”  
帝弥托利沉默不语，菲力克斯又转向希尔凡，然而他发现这个刚才还立志成为吟游诗人的家伙神情严肃，竟然与边境伯爵如出一辙。  
菲力克斯睁开眼睛。  
突变让他即使在伸手不见五指的深夜也能保持清晰的视觉。他翻身起来，倒了杯水。希尔凡为他安排的房间——洞穴内人工开挖的一间卧室不能说不舒适。石化鸡蛇是最乐于享受的一种生物，而且现在正值闷热的秋季，洞穴内相当凉爽宜人。菲力克斯坐在硬邦邦的床上，衣料贴着他的脊背，他大汗淋漓，像是刚和奇奇摩搏斗了一场。  
菲力克斯把这个梦归咎于希尔凡。由于他和希尔凡的重逢，帝弥托利也阴魂不散地出现在了他的梦中。他不知道希尔凡这些年过得如何，但帝弥托利的死几乎人尽皆知。这个年头死人并不稀奇，但帝弥托利是法嘉斯最后一任国王，因此他的死要有分量一些。  
帝弥托利的死早就不是新闻。不像菲力克斯和希尔凡那样来到了三十岁，帝弥托利二十岁就死了。他死的时候，菲力克斯还在凯尔·莫罕接受他作为新手猎魔人的特训，不过那已经进入尾声。很快他就离开了那座位于世界边缘的堡垒，沿着纵横交错的，可能会给他带来工作机会的乡间道路周游了小半个北方。他在那里处理得最多的怪物就是那些食腐生物，民兵队会凑钱雇佣他去猎杀稍微棘手点的东西，他杀过两只巨食尸鬼，其他时候则是负责保卫那些打扫战场的殓尸队的安全。从密尔丁河流域到王都附近，几乎每两个相邻驿站间就有交战过的痕迹，仿佛把这些聚落串连起来的的不是驿站而是战场。菲力克斯绕了点路，没有经过伏拉鲁达力乌斯领。等他来到菲尔帝亚的时候，那里已经完全变了样。就是在这段旅程中的某一天，他经过其中一个驿站时照例停下来查看布告栏，那上面经常贴着一些鸡毛蒜皮的无聊告示，有一张显得与众不同。它是羊皮纸质的，更像是官方通告。菲力克斯这才知道帝弥托利已经死了有一段时间，他盯着那张讣告看了一会儿，然后撕下了它旁边的猎魔委托。而那已经是十年前的事了。  
即使是在那个时候，帝弥托利也从未出现在菲力克斯梦中。自从他离开家，他就再也没见过他们任何人，即使是在梦里也没有。有时他不由得开始相信那是青草试炼的作用，那可怕的煎药真如民间传闻中所说使他如愿以偿地被剥夺了情感，又或者他天生就是做这行的料。  
菲力克斯用手轻轻地将他的徽章按在胸口，试图以此感知它震动的频率。除了变形怪和极高阶的吸血鬼，猎魔人的徽章几乎能探知到任何魔法形式，此刻它却纹丝不动。没有魔法，四周静悄悄的，外面值夜的火把的亮光从门缝中渗进来。这只是一个梦境。  
这天下午在那座荒废已久的庄园，菲力克斯的徽章曾剧烈地震动。他经过已经坍塌的喷泉，在那附近勘探了一番。一座雕像头朝下地栽倒在干涸的蓄水池中，半掩在瓦砾中。庄园比菲力克斯想象中的要大得多，菲力克斯与希尔凡绕着庄园徒步了两周，检查了外部大大小小的角落，而这几乎就花去了他们的一个下午。从马厩到花圃，一切都维持着正常的自然破坏痕迹，与其他任何一座凋敝的庄园无异。他们绕了两圈之后，希尔凡那匹不听话的马还老老实实地待在原处吃草，似乎就连动物的本能也将危险排除了。  
希尔凡一直走在菲力克斯身后，他或许不知道菲力克斯的感官如此敏锐，能听见他踩在干枯发脆的落叶上的咯吱声，以及他那极其轻微的，欲言又止的叹息。  
“我不知道你现在变得这么胆小。”菲力克斯停了下来。  
“我又不是猎魔人，”希尔凡辩解道，“这地方真让我发毛，但它看上去又很正常，对吗？难道说那怪物已经离开了？”  
“也许，”菲力克斯哼了一声，“也许你找来的冒牌货太多，终于把它给烦死了。”  
希尔凡没有再接话。他这一路格外沉默，就连他偶尔的玩笑话也像是刻意为之——为了证明这个人是希尔凡，而不是某个变形怪。过去很少有事能让希尔凡安静下来，因此每每面对他的沉默，菲力克斯总会产生不安之感。当然，那是十五年前的希尔凡了，也许他早就改掉了轻佻的毛病。菲力克斯听说过去的十年里，希尔凡整编了法嘉斯残余的兵力，甚至还联合了其他几个北方国家预备反扑。也许他早就和以前不同了。忽然之间，菲力克斯想起了帝弥托利，有帝弥托利在的时候，希尔凡会比平时安静不少，他似乎很怕帝弥托利，虽然菲力克斯不知道帝弥托利有什么好怕的。  
“这庄园的确有古怪。”菲力克斯说。  
“怎么说？”  
“它太整洁了，但是……”菲力克斯说，“我们各处都检查过了，没发现最近有人在这里生活过的痕迹，这不可能。这种废弃的大庄园现在通常是强盗扎堆的地方，这里却连堆熄灭的营火都看不见。地上有血迹，却没有发现尸体，什么都没有，食腐魔也吃不了这么干净……”  
猎魔人说着，又按了按挂在胸前的徽章，银制的狼头仍在轻轻震动，只不过频率比在庄园里时要微弱得多。因此他目前唯一可以判定的是，那东西——不管那是什么，它无法远离那座庄园，这样以来至少可以排除几个选项。  
“所以还是没有头绪了？”希尔凡问。  
“我仍然倾向于是妖灵，或者是某种诅咒，不过……”菲力克斯摇了摇头，随后看向那扇封闭的大门。  
“进去看看。”他说。这个提议却出人意料地遭到了同行者的反对。  
“等等，菲力克斯！”希尔凡拦住了他。  
“天快要黑了，”希尔凡说，“我们该明天再来，毕竟就连你也说不清那究竟是个什么东西。”  
“你先回去，”菲力克斯说，“你那眼睛在黑暗中什么也看不见，留下来只会是个累赘。”关于这座庄园，希尔凡有所隐瞒，菲力克斯一开始便隐约有这种直觉，只是对于对方的动机他这时还毫无头绪，这种情况下独自调查再好不过，况且多年以来他早就习惯了独来独往。然而最后在希尔凡的坚持下，他们又返回营地，毫无收获。回去的路上，希尔凡的态度又与之前大相径庭，他大步走在前面带路，像是在被什么东西追赶着。他看上去对这条路以至于这片森林都不陌生，也许他知道点什么本地的禁忌才表现得如此紧张。自天球交汇以来，那些过去时代的遗种被留在了这里，水鬼、食尸鬼、血棘尸魔在这里横行，似乎每片森林都有它的规矩。这就是为什么菲力克斯没有拒绝希尔凡的同行，他需要一个向导，希尔凡是最合适的人选，比起他的手下或者普通村民，他至少能够保护自己。

菲力克斯坐在床边，他花了一些时间来调整呼吸，从梦中的惊悸中平复过来。他进行了短暂的冥想，回顾了这天发生的一切，直到感觉心脏不再在胸腔里横冲直撞，他仍然没能察觉出什么古怪的苗头。下午，他和希尔凡在出事的庄园进行了一番毫无收获的调查，晚上他们又一次共进晚餐。在希尔凡的私人餐桌上，他们面对面地坐着，希尔凡说他刚结束了一段时间的忙碌，目前正在休假。北方联合王国正在谋划一次针对帝国的反攻。“你们打算让谁来继位？”菲力克斯问，“帝弥托利总不会还有个孩子什么的吧？”  
当他这么问的时候，希尔凡又忽然安静下来。烛光在他眼前跳动，像是快要把他点着了。菲力克斯看着他的朋友，觉得他更像是一张过去的画像，他们根本不该再坐在一起，甚至无法共存于同一个空间。  
“我不知道，”希尔凡回答，“老实说，我不知道接下来会发生什么。你说得对，法嘉斯王室已经覆灭了，我们没有继承人了，或许这一切根本一点儿意义也没有，但除此之外我不知道该做什么，真的去做个吟游诗人？”他的声音突然变得极其苦涩，这种人如果成为吟游诗人，只会在登台表演的时候遭遇观众愤怒的袭击。  
“战争或许快要结束了，但对你而言，战争从来没有开始吧？”他端起杯子，里面盛满了熟成蜂蜜酒，“英谷莉特让我代她问好。”  
“她还活着。”  
“她挺好的，但她绝对不会向你问好，她会狠狠地教训你一顿。”希尔凡说，“你和古廉的事情当时对她打击很大，但她现在活得挺好，多亏了打仗，她再也不用去相亲了。”  
“你刚失踪的时候，帝弥托利还想去凯尔·莫罕找你。” 隔了一会儿，希尔凡又说，“骑着他那匹马，你还记得吗？有一年飞马节的时候，我们一人选中了一匹，你喜欢那匹黑色的，但它太高大了，脾气也很烈，你差点被它甩下来丢了小命……扯远了，帝弥托利跑出来找你，后来他没跑多远就被古斯塔夫带回来了。”  
“想不到他真的猜对了，”希尔凡继续说道，“如果当时有人相信他的话，或许真的能在半路找到你。我们都很后悔，没有人相信他……”  
当时没有人想过菲力克斯真的会就此杳无音信，大部分人相信他只是在闹脾气，很快就会回来，然而他们直到死去也没再见过菲力克斯。  
“闭嘴。”菲力克斯对他说，“我来这里是为了工作，不是跟你叙旧的。如果你需要的不是猎魔人而是你的什么童年玩伴，我会马上离开。如果你恨我，觉得我背叛了你们想报复我，我的剑也随时欢迎。” 菲力克斯盯着他的老朋友。他几乎在任何时候都剑不离身，猎魔人有一把银剑和一把钢剑，银剑用来对付怪物，但他们也有很多个挥舞钢剑的时刻，砍下人类的脑袋。  
希尔凡一言不发，没把他的威胁放在心上，而是有点懒散地靠着椅背。过了片刻，他短短地吁了口气，像是打了个哽在气管里的饱嗝似的，脸上又露出轻松的笑容。  
“吃饭吧，菲力克斯，我们明天还得继续干活呢。”希尔凡说，“看来那些传闻都不是真的，我听说你们那种变异会剥夺人的感情……”  
十五年前发生了太多事情，先是法嘉斯国王遭遇暗杀，阿德剌斯忒亚又先后入侵吞并好几个北方小国，北境战争爆发了。也是在那一年，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的次子菲力克斯不知所踪。公爵对外宣称他的儿子在作战中下落不明，实际上在战争开始之前，菲力克斯就已经离开了法嘉斯。  
“但至少你还是和以前一样容易生气。”希尔凡说。

*  
接受青草试炼的猎魔人幼徒年龄都在八至十岁，而菲力克斯来到凯尔·莫罕的时候已经十五岁。他们都说他年纪太大了。十五岁的少年无论如何也不能再被称为幼徒，假如他是个鞋匠学徒，这个年纪已经可以考虑离开师傅自谋生路了。等到他通过了青草试炼，他们又说他作为猎魔人实在是太年轻了。猎魔人某种程度上也是天球交汇的产物，他们拥有漫长的寿命，前提是他们足够惜命。总而言之，一个二十来岁的猎魔人可以被看做是这一行里的婴儿，又像斑纹妖鬼一样稀有，因为这一代已经没有什么学徒了。  
顺利从试炼中幸存之后，菲力克斯得到了他的徽章，一枚狼头形的银制护符。他感到有些讽刺，法嘉斯的标志是狮子，在此之前，他从没想过自己会把一个别的图腾挂在脖子上。  
现在，他的徽章仍在震动着。当他们再次进入庄园时，他的脖子再度上传来一阵剧烈拉扯感，像是有人拽着他的那根银链，要把他拉到什么地方去似的。  
事情在菲力克斯接受委托的第三天终于迎来了转机，新的受害者出现了。希尔凡手下的队伍在巡逻时发现了一个惊慌失措的孩子，尖叫着称他的父亲被怪物杀害。这个男孩自称是一个行商的孩子，与父亲来到这里之后短暂地停留了几日。因为听说附近的森林里盛产少见的陆生鬼针草花，父子二人决定去碰碰运气，好为这次旅行增加一些额外收入。他们不知不觉间靠近了深林中的那座庄园，此时天色已晚，父亲不知道庄园曾经发生的事，于是决定进入庄园寻找过夜的地方。同时，商人还认为庄园中说不定有什么前主人遗留下的古董，这种捞油水的想法最终害死了他，他的儿子则逃过一劫。“那个蓝色的恶魔！”那个孩子像是被吓傻了，只会重复这一句话，他这话令在场的士兵颇有微词，因为蓝色是法嘉斯国旗的颜色，男孩的话简直像别有用心之人在散播一些阴谋论，说所谓庄园里的恶魔实际上是兵痞作乱。菲力克斯没把这些放在心上，不过他最终也放弃了从可怜男孩那里问出点什么的想法，决定直接去庄园查看尸体。  
希尔凡的脸色不太好，但他仍然坚持要和菲力克斯同去。  
“你可能会送命，我不能保证如果那个怪物突然出现我会顾得上你，”菲力克斯说，“你的手下，你们的计划该怎么办？”  
“如果我一点儿本事也没有，我也活不到现在了。”希尔凡耸耸肩。  
菲力克斯看出他在故作轻松，希尔凡现在或许很擅长领兵作战，然而与一个不知名怪物搏斗又是另一回事。不过，菲力克斯不喜欢和人在一个问题上反复撕扯，  
“随你吧，”他最后说，“让我们去会会那个‘蓝色的恶魔’。”  
当听见那个孩子这么形容时，菲力克斯不像其他人那样大惊小怪。与怪物专家的分类不同，民间对于妖魔的认识相当直观，目击者会根据怪物的外表来描绘他们所见之物。之前在诺维格瑞游荡着一个被称作白色女士的怪物，那实际上是一只穿着生前白衣的妖灵。菲力克斯已经在庄园里作祟的怪物有了大致的判断，它只在晚上出没，很可能是一只夜间妖灵。因此他决定立刻出发，如果再等到日出之后，不过是又浪费一天而已。  
庄园的主体建筑大门上了锁，厚重的门体上有若干道斧痕，表明曾经有人试图用外力破坏它。门上喷溅出来的大量血迹哀悼着这些闯入者的失败，一些血渗进了那些兵器制造出的裂痕中，令人觳觫不已。为了抵御强盗和怪物的入侵，这种气派的庄园大门一般都经过几重加固，有的甚至还被注入了魔力。但这扇门是菲力克斯见过最牢固的，即使它现在已经沦为一座废墟，想要从正门闯入仍是一件麻烦事，就连猎魔人的阿尔德法印也无法撼动它分毫。它太牢固了，菲力克斯不由得怀疑起这扇门的用途和这座庄园的最后一任主人。门从外面上了锁，它是被人抛弃而不是由于强盗的洗劫或者孽鬼战士来袭导致里面的居民被屠戮殆尽而荒废的。而在它原本的主人离开之后，有一个偏执的住户住在了这里，它非常吝啬，拒绝和任何人分享自己的家园，任何靠近这幢建筑的人都尝到了苦果。菲力克斯的任务就是找出它，然后把它解决掉，因为有人付钱让他这么做。  
“不行，得另外想办法进去。”菲力克斯转头看向他的同伴，有一个问题从一开始就困扰着他。“这庄园对你们很重要？”  
“你就这么想吧，” 希尔凡回答，“或许这个生物眼下还无法离开庄园，但是谁知道呢，也许过两天他就想出来看看，那附近的几个村子就完蛋了。”  
他们穿行在荒草之中，冷飕飕的晚风从四面八方，从坍塌的墙体窟窿里涌来。猎魔人的感官比常人敏锐得多，他们可以分辨出风声中的杂音有哪些属于危机的前奏。这本该是一座美丽的庄园，现在由于疏于打理，花圃已经和杂草连成一片，植物却依旧生长得极为茂盛。在这片鬼气森森的花田中，洋甘菊、紫雀花和墨角兰正在盛放。篱笆东倒西歪，过去用于装饰的漂亮雕像像醉汉一样倒在地上，惨白的大理石面孔上爬满苔藓，这种绿色的蛆虫看上去恶心极了。  
一个黑影从篱笆洞里蹿了过去，希尔凡立刻拔出了剑。  
“是只猫。”菲力克斯说。  
“竟然还有猫，”希尔凡悻悻地收起武器，“看来这家伙也不是什么都吃。”  
“它没有吃掉受害者，”菲力克斯说，“你手下的人告诉我你们上次去给那个倒霉蛋收尸的时候，他的胳膊断了，你们还把那条断手也捡了回来。”  
“这说明？”  
“我们要对付的不是孽鬼、吸血鬼女、鹿首精……我的徽章震动得很厉害，应该是种恶灵或者诅咒生物，被强烈的情感束缚在此地。那个孩子也说了，怪物是蓝色的。据我所知，很有可能是恶灵生前穿着的衣服。”猎魔人解释道，谨慎地跨过脚下的障碍物。忽然，他蹲了下来。  
“菲力克斯！”希尔凡忍不住小声叫道，“你吓我一跳！”  
“这些花……”菲力克斯无视了同伴的抱怨，“竟然被人摘过？”  
他的手指抚过花瓣。对于猎魔人来说，洋甘菊没有任何价值，它们不是冶炼原料，无法用来制作煎药，因此猎魔人对这种观赏植物不屑一顾，但不得不承认它们十分漂亮。花朵在森冷的夜晚呈现出一种月白色，漂亮且脆弱。菲力克斯检查那些被折断的花茎，同时在脑子里搜刮一切关于会采集花朵的怪物的知识，然而一无所获。他凑近嗅了嗅，随即惊讶地发现他竟然分辨不出摘下这些花的生物留下的味道。也许已经被大风吹散了，他安慰自己。  
希尔凡说：“没准是刚才那个孩子，他和他爸爸不是为了摘草药才进的森林吗？也许他觉得这里的花挺漂亮就摘了几朵。”   
“但愿吧，”菲力克斯站起来，“但愿不是什么难缠的东西。”  
在建筑的另一侧，他们发现了大量的新鲜血迹，极有可能是不久前死去的商人留下的，然而尸体却不翼而飞。这只怪物对它猎物的处理不够谨慎，小径上有着醒目的尸体被拖行留下的痕迹，一直通向草丛。菲力克斯小心地跟随着地上的血迹和气味，希尔凡则又拔出了剑，警戒在他身后。菲力克斯记得他的银剑，那是他们小时候一次武术大赛的奖品，一柄纤细的小玩意。他没想到希尔凡一直留着它，更没想到它竟然能在这时派上用场。菲力克斯让希尔凡在他的剑上也涂抹了鬼灵油，这种特制的剑油用来对付那些幽体邪煞十分奏效。  
四周一片漆黑，只能依赖菲力克斯的猎魔人感官来辨认方向，他们一路追踪着那股新鲜的血腥气往前走去。  
希尔凡提着剑跟在菲力克斯身后，他小时候就已经比他高出大半个头。菲力克斯那时坚信他在个头上吃亏是因为希尔凡比他大上两岁，已经率先进入少年的发育期，然而现在他们都是成年人了，希尔凡仍然比他高不少。高大的红发男人握着一柄小小的银剑，看上去有些滑稽。  
“你知道我想起了什么吗？” 希尔凡的声音轻飘飘地从后面传来，“你还记得‘点心小径’的故事吗？古廉以前用这个来吓唬你。我们现在就像跟着点心渣寻找回家的路的小鬼。”  
“是啊，”菲力克斯压低了声音，“你的废话再大声点儿，我们就会变成那东西的点心渣。”  
希尔凡刚要说些什么，猎魔人冷酷地打断了他。  
“我们到了，”菲力克斯说，“做好准备，它随时可能出现。” 引领着他们的那股稀薄的腥气汇集在此地，变得浓烈刺鼻，不用依靠猎魔人感官也能闻见空气中那股令人作呕的味道。希尔凡也察觉到了，那味道根本令人无法忽视，他忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
“这是什么地方？” 他握着剑保持戒备，视线环顾四周。  
他们竟然来到了一片墓地。更确切地说，是一片非常简陋的坟堆。大约有二十座凌乱搭建的坟冢在这里星罗棋布，毫无规划可言。没有墓碑，取而代之的是一把生锈的兵器，胡乱地插在泥土和碎石垒砌的坟堆上，应当是死者生前所用的。死者身份各异，可以从坟堆上面插着的兵器判断。这里有剑、斧头，铁棍，草叉甚至还有些特制的兵器属于女巫猎人和烈焰蔷薇骑士团，然而它们主人的命运都殊途同归，死在了这里。只有一点可以肯定，这片绝不是庄园主人下令修建的，而是在废弃后开挖的。眼前的景象令菲力克斯又回到了十年前他刚离开凯尔·莫罕时曾经过的无数个乱葬岗，这里就像是那其中之一。交战结束之后，尸体会被草草掩埋，或者就地焚烧。一旦处理不当，死尸的气味会在段时间内引来大批食尸鬼。那些食腐生物成群结队，行动迅猛，一般的民兵或者村子里自发组织的队伍根本无法招架。它们的出现又会引发第二轮灾难。为了避免这种局面，通行的做法是挖一个巨大的深坑，将所有的尸体都填埋在里面，没有人有闲心来将死者逐一安葬，有时连村民认领尸体的请求都会遭到驳回。为了给自己的家人争取最后一点尊严，有人会花钱雇佣猎魔人帮忙寻找尸体，有猎魔感官，也许能赶在死者被扔进坑里之前找到他。  
菲力克斯在这片离奇出现的坟地检查了一圈，感到事件真相越发扑朔迷离。他无法说服自己这里还居住着另一种生物，会耐心安葬这些死于怪物之手的亡魂，在他的知识储备中没有哪种怪物有这种奇怪的习性。这种仁慈，就连人也不常具备。就算真的还有谁能在这里自如活动，那又是怎么办到的？  
“见鬼了。”菲力克斯低声说。他看着面前的一堆新土，就像一锅忘盖盖子的肉汤，新鲜湿润的血腥味从里面汩汩地冒出来。  
“怎么回事？它把尸体……埋起来了？”  
“不仅如此。”菲力克斯说，指向那个新造的坟堆。希尔凡顺着他的目光看去，地上竟然散落着几片细小的花瓣。刚才他们所见的被摘走的花，可能最终归宿便是这里。  
“活该。”希尔凡看着其中一座坟墓说。菲力克斯知道他在唾弃什么。烈焰蔷薇骑士团，这个最初建立在法嘉斯狮子王队基础上的组织现在投靠了永恒之火教会，以窃取情报，狩猎精灵和术士取乐，但他们现在无暇顾及这些。  
“把坟掘开。”菲力克斯说着便动起手来。  
躺在这个土坑里的果然是一个行商打扮的男人，睁圆了眼睛，死状惨烈。即使是在晦暗的夜色下，他痛苦扭曲的面孔仍然触目惊心，不过猎魔人对此早已习以为常。真正令他在意的是死者身上放着的一束花，那就像是亲属在填土前献上的花束。忽略此人的死法，他简直可以说是拥有一个合格的葬礼。  
他们把尸体搬了出来，那具僵硬的躯体已经破破烂烂，然而出乎菲力克斯意料，那些累累伤痕并不是利爪和獠牙造成的。他从未在遭遇怪物袭击的死者身上见过这种伤口，他忽然为自己的莽撞感到后悔，也从未像现在这样认同凯尔·莫罕那些老家伙们对他的评价：作为猎魔人，他太年轻了，见识短浅，还差得远。这些伤口——它们毫无疑问是某种兵器造成的。菲力克斯又检查了相邻的两座坟墓里 的尸体，他们都无一例外地相似。  
“是枪伤。”菲力克斯说。他转过头去，却发现他所认识的最乐天派的人瘫坐在地上，他的银剑扔在了一边。  
“菲力克斯……”他听见希尔凡用颤抖的声音说，“是他的枪，是他，真的是他……”  
“快说，把你知道的一切都告诉我！你的队伍里之前死过人？你们把他埋在这附近了？”  
“对不起。”希尔凡忽然说，“我早该告诉你的，但我没想到……”  
他还要说点什么，但这时显然已经太迟了。潜伏在暗中的恶灵没有听故事的兴致，它突然向他们发动了攻击。  
“快闪开！”菲力克斯喊道。他终于知道那是个什么怪物，不是普通的妖灵，而是一个战灵。在他作为猎魔人的短暂岁月中，这是他从未接触过的高级妖灵。他只在书上读到过。根据手册记载，这种恶鬼只会在伤亡极其惨重的战场上出现，他们是憎恨与嗜血欲望的实体。传说当英雄进入燃烧的地狱拯救他的挚爱时，战灵通常是他们的对手。  
战灵的身形高大，他的武器是一柄和那些插在坟墓上的武器一样锈迹斑斑的枪。他从黑暗中袭来，动作迅猛，菲力克斯勉强躲过了前两次攻击。战灵的枪刺下来时，他就地翻滚，来到希尔凡身边。“希尔凡！”他大吼道，“拿起你的剑！”   
与战灵拉开了距离之后，菲力克斯得以看清怪物在月光下可怖的样貌。它的面孔如同铁皮般被锈斑覆盖着，血痂一样的盔甲包裹着怪物巨大的身躯。菲力克斯终于知道那个脱险的孩子为什么称呼它为“蓝色的恶魔”，战灵大约有一人半之高，披着一条蓝色披风，可能是从过去附近法嘉斯军营的旗杆上扯下来的。当菲力克斯绕到他身后时，那蓝布上的骑士与狮子在月色下闪烁着的银光刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“还挺会打扮啊。”菲力克斯低声嘲笑道，躲开了它的又一次攻击。他个头或许不高，但他从不认为这是种劣势，他比任何人都要灵敏，尤其是在经历了突变和大量寻常人难以想象的严苛训练之后。战灵的长枪像风车一样挥舞，近身却几乎毫不设防。菲力克斯从他的枪下像只猫似的地溜了过去，趁它转身的当口举起涂满油的银剑斩了下去。他的攻击奏效了，怪物像是被踩了尾巴一样嚎叫了两声，但猎魔人没有时间来庆祝这次突袭的胜利，谁都听得出那嚎叫声中的愤怒，它大吼着后退几步，拉开了与猎魔人的距离，这下菲力克斯正好处在它的攻击范围之中了。菲力克斯感到一阵劲风擦着他的鼻尖，将他面前的空气都卷走了，取而代之的是扑鼻的腥臭气。锈蚀的枪头像是蛇信一般灵活，他看到命运已经张开了它的血盆大口。在解决了无数个水鬼和沼泽巫婆后，猎魔人第一次真正感觉到危机的降临。怪物远比他想象的要精于战斗，它用人类的方式在战斗，这让菲力克斯感到恼火。他并不是没有杀过同类，但这个怪物却让他无比烦躁。试图利用战灵动作间的时间差进行刺杀的方法已经行不通了。菲力克斯很清楚，如果仅因为它的个头就按照对付那些笨重的巨魔时的方法与它作战，那么等待着他和希尔凡的只有死路一条。  
菲力克斯曾说，一旦战斗开始，他顾不得希尔凡的死活，然而那是不可能的。他无法克制地频频向那边望去，幸好他的同伴此时已经回过神来。希尔凡捡起那把被他扔在一旁的剑，加入了猎魔人与怪物的战局。所幸即使十几年没见，他们依旧保留着一点默契。但菲力克斯仍然不知道刚才究竟是什么让希尔凡失魂落魄，直觉告诉他希尔凡知道些什么，很可能已经触及这个战灵的秘密的核心。传说战灵只会在血流成河，赤地千里的战场出现。这个废弃的庄园虽然满目萧条，被附近居民视为不祥之地，然而与那样的人间炼狱始终相去甚远。战灵和妖灵一样，仅靠剑刃和法印无法杀死它们，只有破坏掉那个核心，才能将它们彻底消灭。它可能曾是一个法嘉斯将领，与希尔凡是旧识，只有这样才能解释希尔凡的反常，菲力克斯想。趁着怪物被希尔凡引开，他瞬间放出一个亚登法印，它奏效了，激动人心，战灵在猎魔人施放的法术陷阱里横冲直撞。菲力克斯即刻冲上前去，银剑挥舞，怪物身上甲壳似的盔甲像是剥落的肿瘤一般掉下几片，血淋淋地滚落在地上。菲力克斯没能削下它的脑袋，仅仅打破了半个头盔，露出了一头干枯的，稻草似的金发，以及被金发半掩着的惨白的脸。怪物在亚登法印的控制下行动艰难，它缓慢地转动着干涩的眼球，以一种诡异的角度盯着想要置它于死地的猎魔人，那种褪了色的假宝石般的蓝令人毛骨悚然。这次，法印的效力仅仅维持了一会儿，比菲力克斯之前用它来困住的任何妖灵的时间都要短暂。菲力克斯急于从背后冲着它的脑袋给予它致命一击，这成了他猎魔人生涯中犯下最大的错误。  
“该死！”他骂道。战灵一摆脱束缚便直冲他而来，它的枪带着惊人的力量破空而至，菲力克斯匆忙举剑格挡，然而那股力几乎是压倒性的，他被巨大的冲力击倒在地。他用来保命，用来赚钱谋生的的银剑在一瞬间断成了两截。猎魔人仰面躺在地上，感到浑身的骨头都像错了位一般扎着他的血肉，他手里仍然握着那把断剑，却再也没有站起来的力气。战灵在向他靠近，它像个傲慢的人类一样，慢慢地走近它的手下败将，为的是让对手在临死前承受最大的恐惧。人类的恐惧与绝望，恶灵却为之振奋。它俯下身来，好尽可能地将这种景色收入眼底。菲力克斯喘着气，他在等待，只有完全把握住怪物下一次攻击的时机，他才有机会抓住那仅存的一线生机。梅里泰莉女神保佑，他会杀了这目中无人的怪物。然而他预期中的攻击迟迟没有到来，怪物看着他手里的断剑，又转过去看那滚落在一旁的另一半剑刃，然后从喉咙里咕噜咕噜地发出古怪的低叫，与之前的尖啸截然不同。接着，他又反常地走开，费力将地上的剑尖拾起来。  
“对不起。”菲力克斯忽然听见一个声音。  
恍惚之间，他以为自己实际上已经死了，这也没什么好遗憾的。猎魔人经过突变，有着比寻常人长得多的寿命。凯尔·莫罕有个老家伙据说已经有好几百岁，但这并不代表菲力克斯也觉得自己能够长命百岁，在与各种怪物作战中死去，这就是他们的宿命。“没有一个猎魔人是躺在床上咽气的”，这是他们这一行的俗语。他平静地接受了死亡，但依旧感到困惑，怪物向死者道歉，这还是头一遭，但很快他分辨出那是一个孩子的声音，那声音他曾经再熟悉不过。  
九岁的时候，帝弥托利不小心折断了菲力克斯的剑，那是罗德利古从艾宾带回来的，据说出自当地一位有名的铸剑大师之手，但它在帝弥托利手中只存活了一会儿。帝弥托利用力一挥，那把可怜的剑就断成了两截。菲力克斯气得骂他是个力大无穷的怪物，然后，他记得他好像忍不住哭了，但那实在太难为情了，因此这段经历极少出现他的回忆当中。菲力克斯记得帝弥托利不停地道歉，但仍然没能打消他的怒火，他原本打算再也不理帝弥托利，但那决心只维持了一周，因为帝弥托利的道歉实在烦人，况且他还想跟他去看武术大赛。那时帝弥托利的声音就像现在这样无孔不入。他伸手捂住耳朵，然而无济于事，他感觉到那些道歉的句子就像藤蔓一样紧紧攥住了他，渐渐地，愧疚则是藤壶，爬满了他的心。他觉得自己像是一只罐子，躺在海底的沉船上，潮水汩汩地灌进他的肺，就好像旅人给羊皮水壶灌水那样，他的肺泡迅速地鼓胀起来。不……他在心里想，他不该对帝弥托利那么苛刻，他不该离开法嘉斯，不该离开他们所有人。  
“菲力克斯！菲力克斯！” 他听见希尔凡的声音。  
“菲力克斯！听我说！刺他的眼睛！刺他的左眼！”  
菲力克斯猛然醒悟过来，令行凶者极其不满，它又开始嚎叫。就在这时，菲力克斯看见怪物头身后那个瘦长的黑影，长着尖利的长爪。  
“菲力克斯！”  
危急关头，昆恩法印的防护罩救了菲力克斯一命，他从地上一跃而起，握着那把断剑，将残余的剑身完全没入了战灵的眼眶。怪物发出极其哀怨的嚎叫，它捂着眼睛，后退了几步，又狂怒着胡乱挥舞长枪，但它已经彻底丧失了方向感，像只被关在安巴尔竞技场里的没有视力的沙尔玛一样横冲直撞。猎魔人接住了同伴扔来的剑，给予它最后一击，这个庄园里的怪物在月亮的银辉下化为一阵黑雾，随即消散了。  
菲力克斯精疲力竭地坐在地上，但他知道事情还远没有结束。希尔凡的状况也惨不忍睹，好歹他们两人都保住了命，四肢也还完好地长在身上，这已经算是走了狗屎运。  
“对不起。”希尔凡说，声音嘶哑得不像话。  
“那个战灵……”菲力克斯同样艰难地开口。  
“是帝弥托利，”希尔凡说，“王都政变，他逃出来的时候没了一只眼睛，我和父亲他们找到他的时候他就是那样了，你刚才刺的是另一只。”  
菲力克斯一句话也不想说，如果不是方才的搏斗使他精疲力尽，他此刻一定会把希尔凡揍一顿。更重要的是，作用在他身上的魔法还没有完全消失，他无法克制那种流泪的冲动，因此只能一言不发。帝弥托利死了，不仅如此，他带着巨大的痛苦和怨恨死去，这痛苦最终完全吞噬了他。菲力克斯又忽然想起那些被摘下来的洋甘菊花，从前菲尔帝亚王宫花园里有着一处洋甘菊花田，据说曾经的王后，帝弥托利的生母生前经常亲自去照料那些花。这些片段属于菲力克斯记忆中已经被淡忘的部分，青草试炼并不如传闻中那么可怕，会剥夺人的情感，但当他结束试炼睁开眼睛的时候，感到有些东西的的确确地远去了，他却因此变得更轻，步伐变得前所未有的矫健。  
菲力克斯和希尔凡沉默地坐了一会儿，用他们带来的药处理伤口。希尔凡无法使用猎魔人特制的药水，因此他距恢复活力恐怕还得有好一阵。但他很快地便站起来，甚至故作轻松地拍了拍身上的土。  
希尔凡说：“跟我来。”  
帝弥托利的坟墓——那甚至算不上是坟墓，如果不是希尔凡称他绝不会记错，就连菲力克斯也难以相信法嘉斯最后的国王就葬在这座庄园，在他们不久前曾经过的花田旁边，某处本该有一块墓碑，至少写着“我们的朋友长眠于此”，但希尔凡又穿过了那些花，最后来到一棵山毛榉下，地面光秃秃的，除了草什么也没有。  
“他留下来的东西就是这些？”  
希尔凡点点头：“我们本想让阿莱德巴尔和他在一起，但又担心因此被盗墓者盯上，最后还是把枪带走了，我们只希望他在这里好好休息。”  
“先烧了这些，”菲力克斯说，“然后再去房子里检查一遍，确保万无一失。”  
眼前这个窄窄的坑在十年间存放着帝弥托利的骸骨，棺材里陪伴着他的是一杆枪和一面法嘉斯旗，最后却成为束缚他灵魂的物件，猎魔人称之为“桩子”，将那些痛苦的亡灵像蝴蝶标本一般钉在原地。墓坑挖得十分深，为的是避免动物还有那些食尸生物寻踪而来，还有一个小小的梅里泰莉女神像，可惜这尊小雕像没能给死者带来安宁。菲力克斯倒了些油，然而他刚要划出伊格尼法印的手势，希尔凡却突然开口了。  
“烧掉这些东西，他就无法再变成你说的那种妖灵了，对吗？”  
“如果这就是他最重要的遗物的话。这种遗物只会是遗留在妖灵现身地的东西，如果是阿莱德巴尔，他的妖灵就不会出现在这庄园，”菲力克斯解释道，“因此遗物就在这庄园里，这一点我可以肯定。”  
“殿下是自杀的。”  
“自杀？”菲力克斯又重复了一遍这个词，他觉得自己的脑子里被突兀地抽走了一些东西，然后又被蛮横地塞进了另一些。帝弥托利小时候的脸像是滴了显影药水一般在他眼前逐渐清晰地浮现。他们小时候总是拉着手沿着王都宫殿螺旋形的楼梯跑上跑下，靴子跟在石阶上发出轻快的噪音，直到晕头转向地倒在一起。长大一点之后，又变成了他拽着帝弥托利的袖子，去国王为他们准备好的位子上看武术大会。这已经是二十年前的事了，再后来，他和帝弥托利频繁地吵架，即使他们要一同出行，他也会故意隔得远远的，有时干脆走到希尔凡旁边。  
“原来是自杀，”菲力克斯说，“这很合理，自杀者和冤死者一样有着更强烈的情感，所以死后才会被束缚在此地，妖灵中的自杀者很常见。”  
“不，一点儿也不合理，凭我对他的了解，他绝不会这样做，”希尔凡说，“他还有那么多事情要做，他比任何人都渴望重新回到战场。”  
“你是什么意思？”菲力克斯抱臂站在墓坑前，扬起了眉毛。  
“我怀疑是诅咒。有人对他下了诅咒，或者是魔法，让他对自己做出那样残忍的事情……我不懂这些，但现在我敢肯定一定有人用邪恶的法术害死了他。” 希尔凡说。  
“为什么？仅仅因为你觉得不该死的人死了？希尔凡，这种事情每天都在发生……”  
“我当然知道！天啊，菲力克斯，你以为我这十多年是怎么过的？”希尔凡突然提高了音量，他一向是个随和的人，很少发脾气。  
“我的错。”菲力克斯说，做出一个停战投降的手势。  
“不，不，该说对不起的是我。我不该因为侥幸而逃避真相，我太软弱了，我以为那一定不是他。殿下怎么会变成怪物？”希尔凡叹了口气。当菲力克斯几天前第一次与他重逢的时候，他的脸上仍然有着几分当年那个花花公子的影子，风趣而富有魅力，不论在什么样的境遇中都是这样，或者说，他都会表现得这样。现在他神情严肃：“我会把当年在这里发生的事全部告诉你，我发誓这次不会有任何隐瞒，”希尔凡正色道，“而你要找出帝弥托利真正的死因，毕竟这也只有这样才能让那个……妖灵彻底消失，对吗？这也是你的委托的一部分，完成你的委托吧，狩魔大师，让我们的朋友安息。”  
“我会的。”菲力克斯说。

菲力克斯独自穿过在幽暗的大厅，手里握着希尔凡那把小时候的银剑，他不知道假如战灵再度出现，靠着这把武器能有几分胜算，但现在这是他唯一能够依赖的东西了。他迈步上楼，由于年久失修，楼梯木质的扶手有一段已经朽烂，摇摇欲坠，他尽可能地贴着墙走。希尔凡留在外面，这是个明智的决定，没有猎魔人的视觉，普通人在这儿寸步难行。帝弥托利的房间就在二楼，他在那里度过了人生最后两个月。在他们的童年时代，王子卧室相邻的几个房间是给他最要好的朋友们准备的，而这座庄园里，为了让他的休养不被打扰，他房间周围的两间都空了出来。希尔凡将庄园里发生的一切都告诉了菲力克斯，关于他们共同朋友的生命是如何走向尽头，关于王室和一个王国的覆灭。  
十年前在古隆达兹平原的战役被看作是法嘉斯王国的最后一役，他们虽然成功将阿德剌斯忒亚暂时击退，国王帝弥托利也在这场战役中身负重伤。由于伤势过重，他不得不来到这里休养。然而根据希尔凡的叙述，经过治疗，帝弥托利的伤情很快有所好转，他开始试着外出走动，会议安排得也越发频繁，一切都步入正轨。此时的希尔凡与英谷莉特没有留在庄园，而是前往王国境内各地整编剩余兵力，预备下一次作战，但他们时常过来看望国王，他也很快恢复了气色。天气晴朗的时候，帝弥托利有空会在花园中招待他们。这么看来，他的假期本该十分舒适。然而一个月后，他的情况却急转直下。希尔凡收到庄园来信，告知他国王的精神状态令人担忧。他离开房间的时间越来越少，有时终日闭门不出，有时又不知所踪。据当时照顾他的侍女称他常常在夜间独自外出，天亮之后又紧锁房门，将医生拒之门外。等到希尔凡赶回庄园时，帝弥托利依旧拒绝和他说话，所有人一筹莫展，直到几天后，他死了。  
“我们几乎调查了所有的可能性，刺杀，下毒，各种烈性的和慢性的毒药……但是一无所获。”希尔凡说，“他也不写日记，什么都没有留下。那天罗德利古大人也来了，他仍然不肯开门，于是我们撞开了门……”  
当他说到这里的时候，他停下来吸了口气。从他脸上的表情可以看出，时间并非治愈一切的良药，有的痛苦无法随之而消散，这可以解释天球交汇以后许多怪物的出现——游荡在各地的妖灵，它们生前都曾是痛苦的人类，因为痛苦而死去，死后痛苦也依旧难以消解。  
“医生也查不出原因，他说他的伤口已经愈合得差不多了，但他就是死了，仅此而已。医生说因为过于悲伤，他的心不再跳了。”希尔凡说，“你相信吗，你相信真的会有人死于心碎？”  
希尔凡的叙述进行到这里时，菲力克斯已经大致猜出了始作俑者，帝弥托利最后的种种行为恰好与那种怪物的受害者的临终表现相吻合，他又想起了之前在解决掉那个战灵时看见的带有长爪的尖瘦影子，它鬼魅般的出现，随后又消失，菲力克斯很清楚它曾在自己身上施展魔力，只不过被希尔凡打断了。  
“是希姆。”他说。  
“希姆？”  
“非常罕见的怪物，很可能是某种恶魔。”  
“是那个希姆杀了他？所以我们才查不出一丝痕迹？”  
“被希姆缠上的人通常最后都会走上绝路，这种怪物以吞噬人的愧疚为生，永远也不会停下。它会让迫使人一刻不停地想象内心最恐惧的幻象，逼得人发疯，直到……”  
菲力克斯说。猎魔人人手一本的怪物图鉴记载，被希姆缠上的人不可能好好睡一觉，因为他们会受到越来越频繁、越来越逼真的噩梦所侵扰。有时候受害者会精神十分紧张，威胁或哀求看不见的恶灵，或是大声承认自己所犯的罪，希望能够终结这样的痛苦。但是，这样做无济于事。希姆要等到受害者完全发疯或是自杀，才会离开。   
希尔凡不再说话，像是陷入了某种回忆，猎魔人知道自己的理由或许还不够令人信服。他面对过很多像现在的希尔凡一样的人，倾听受害者家属的痛苦，甚至承受他们的迁怒，这些都是他工作的附加内容。知道自己珍视之人死亡的真相有时或许比蒙在鼓里更叫人不好受。他正要再说点什么，希尔凡又开口了。  
“那要怎么对付它？你也是人类……”  
“我不会感到愧疚。”菲力克斯打断了他，“如你所见，我现在是变种人，已经不剩什么人类的情感了，希姆不能拿我怎么样。”  
说完，他便独自进入了那栋房子，希尔凡则守在墓坑旁边，随时准备将帝弥托利最后留下的东西付之一炬。  
菲力克斯推开门。帝弥托利的房间位置采光良好，他想象中潮湿的霉味并没有扑面而来，但空气中漂浮的灰尘依然让他鼻腔发痒，这是荒废的老房子的通病。他在房间中转了一圈，发现这里果然如希尔凡所说，收拾得十分干净。帝弥托利死后，希尔凡他们追查他的死因无果，最终决定将他葬在这里，对外则称国王是因伤势过重而不幸去世。他房间里所有的文件、书还有日用品都被带走了，就连床单也被拆了下来，毕竟国王的一切都属于机密。这间卧室几乎空无一物，除了床头柜上还摆着一只花瓶，作为这间屋子曾有人生活过的唯一痕迹。  
“奇怪。”菲力克斯低声说。他走了过去，拿起那枝插在瓶中，早已干枯的玫瑰。从他进入这个房间起，挂在他脖子上的徽章又震动起来，只是动静明显减弱许多，也许是因为他们刚才暂时击退了那个战灵，此地残存的魔力已所剩无几，正因如此，他必须抓紧这个机会在怨念重新凝结为可怕的实体时彻底将它驱逐。他用指尖抚摸玫瑰干枯的花瓣，然而那已经彻底枯萎的花瓣却依然牢牢地附在花萼上。  
一朵十年前枯死的花不该是这样。

菲力克斯抬起头，发现自己身处一片森林。猎魔人早已对这种变故处变不惊，他将玫瑰插在口袋里，握紧了手里的剑，试探性地前进。一开始，他行动自如，然而随着人声渐近，他得以看清远处的景象时，他又再也无法向前移动分毫了。  
这是他自己的记忆，他无法在十几年后介入其中。  
“你的剑很漂亮，”菲力克斯说，“我能看看吗？”  
“很漂亮，”他对面的男人说，“但是也很锋利，当心点儿，它会让你流血不止。”  
那个猎魔人他再熟悉不过，正是他后来在凯尔·莫罕的导师，不过这属于他们的第一次见面。一般来说，爱好武器的人都不会吝啬与让别人欣赏他的武器，猎魔人却不同，猎魔人的剑不是能让人随意把玩的饰品。菲力克斯的要求遭到拒绝，但他对这个牵强的理由不屑一顾。  
“被什么样的武器刺中都会流血不止，”菲力克斯哼了一声，把头转向一边，“不想让我看就算了，你可真小气。”  
“它不一样，我在剑刃上涂了棕油阻止伤口愈合，只要被我的莎依拉韦德划上一个口子，那个倒霉的怪物就会流血而死。”  
菲力克斯听见忍不住吸了口气，这绝对是令法嘉斯骑士不齿的做法，但这个怪人却轻描淡写地。他听说猎魔人都是突变的怪胎，他们的脸经常白得像死人，眼睛却像猫，口口声声说自己猎杀怪物，很多人却觉得他们和怪物也没什么两样。然而毫无理由地，菲力克斯对这个人的出现一点儿也不抵触，甚至想和他多说上几句。于是他又问：“你说这把剑叫什么？”  
“莎伊拉韦德的玫瑰，你知道莎伊拉韦德吗？科德温的精灵宫殿，现在已经是个鸟不拉屎的地方了，那里长着最漂亮的白玫瑰。从前有个女精灵……”  
“是爱黎瑞恩吗？”  
猎魔人点点头：“爱黎瑞恩，也就是艾莉蕾娜。那个率领她的同胞与人类作战的女精灵，她煽动了他们，蛊惑他们。那些年轻人们，他们在屠杀之前还不断喊着她的名字，为了莎依拉韦德，为爱黎瑞恩而死。他们不顾长老们的反对，孤注一掷，好像保全了荣誉，实际上只是给自己选了一个看似体面的死法。至于大战的结果，你已经知道了。”  
“精灵输了。”  
“输了，还濒临灭绝。”猎魔人说。  
“我不觉得拿起武器与敌人作战有什么不对，他们为了族人的生存而战，你好像在嘲笑他们，难道你们猎魔人不是最喜欢和那些非人种族混在一起吗？”  
“你觉得他们是为了族人而战？”男人笑了，“他们的战斗让剩下的精灵陷入绝境。你要知道精灵的寿命明明比人类长得多，总有一天他们可以回到故土，前提是还有那种地方存在——只要莎依拉韦德的玫瑰还在继续绽放。”  
他从大石头上起身，灵敏地落在地面。  
“战斗是最不值得美化的，战斗就是战斗，”他说，“你也有一把剑吧，或许还不止一把？在挥剑之前，你要想清楚自己究竟为了什么在战斗，钱财，名誉，荣耀，还是保护？当然也别忘了，战斗就是战斗。”  
男人把菲力克斯见到的那盏灯塞进口袋，向他道别，然后扔来一件东西。  
“这是什么？”菲力克斯本能地接住了它，随即感到手心传来阵阵刺痛，令他忍不住吸了口气。  
“一朵玫瑰？”他问。  
“这虽然不是莎依拉韦德的玫瑰，不过应该也是珍惜品种，我用它来跟你交换这盏灯。”  
“我才不要这种鬼东西！”菲力克斯说，他没想到这个猎魔人是个无赖，和他口若悬河地编了一大通故事，只为把他的灯据为己有。不幸地是现在希尔凡和帝弥托利都已经走远了，他甚至没把短剑在身，只能愤怒却徒劳地大喊：“把灯还给我，我已经向它许下三个愿望，现在我才是他的主人！”  
“是吗？”那人说，“没有人敢自称是迪精的主人。哪怕是最老练的猎魔人和活了几百岁的女术士联手也未必能驯服一只迪精。不过你手里的东西有点儿特别，我得弄清楚它究竟是不是迪精，你说你已经向它许下了三个愿望？”  
“当然，我已经做到了！只能说明你们都没什么本领才会被它耍得团团转！”菲力克斯怒气冲冲，“所以把它还给我，我可不怕你的什么精灵的玫瑰！”  
“你许了什么样的愿望？”  
菲力克斯站在那片树林里，儿时的自己和那个猎魔人就在眼前。很快，他所处的场景又发生了变化，他感到一阵头晕目眩，男人消失了，只剩下他自己，抱着一个铜制的灯壶。这事应当发生在他与猎魔人相识的前几天，他和帝弥托利他们远足时在雾中走散，就是在那时他捡到了那盏魔法灯。  
他的的确确向所谓的灯神许下三个愿望。他按照回忆中故事上写的方法，在壶身上使劲地擦了几下，召唤出了一团悬浮在空中，不断膨大的气体。他摔倒在地上，又立刻站了起来，向灯神发出了指令，许下三个愿望。  
“你听好了，我的第一个愿望是，希尔凡长大后不用再一直待在边境了，他不喜欢那里。”菲力克斯对着那团气体说。事实上他从没见过任何一个非人生物，所谓的灯神，不过是他们几个小孩子偷偷溜出去看剧团表演时吟游诗人口中的故事。那团气体依旧悬浮在空中，好像一团巨大的蒲公英，菲力克斯突然觉得自己的举动傻透了，他在对着空气说话。他红着脸迅速扫视四周，确定帝弥托利不在，周围一个人也没有，才硬着头皮继续说了下去。“我的第二个愿望是，咳咳……”他清了清嗓子，“帝弥托利以后能够顺利成为国王。” 他话音刚落，便感到一阵后悔，这个愿望似乎太平常了，如果帝弥托利不是国王，那么还能有谁呢？但他只能想到这个，帝弥托利最近没什么精神，总是愁眉苦脸的。菲力克斯有一次照例在训练场外等他，发现他又在那儿留到了很晚。帝弥托利总是觉得自己不够资格，他是唯一的继承人，假如他不够好，那么法嘉斯就该完蛋了。菲力克斯觉得这种担心纯属多余，他觉得帝弥托利没有什么不好，当然当着王子的面他不可能那么说，但只要等帝弥托利成为了国王……“希望他能不负众望地成为国王。”菲力克斯又迅速地补充了一句。还剩下最后一次机会了，他在心里想。他想到了古廉，但却想不出古廉需要什么，古廉好像已经拥有了他该拥有的一切。他又想到父亲，那个一心扑在为王室尽忠上的家伙，只要帝弥托利顺利继承了王位，父亲便别无所求了。  
他要给自己一个机会。  
“最后一个愿望留给我自己，”菲力克斯听见自己的声音因激动而微微发颤，“我要成为世界上最厉害的剑术大师，就连雷欧·邦纳特也将是我的手下败将。”他一口气说完，感觉到心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳动，就好像它也为这个伟大的理想而振奋不已。同时他又有些感到难堪，借助灯神的力量就像是作弊，而他从小就知道磨炼剑术的道路上是没有捷径可走的，可他依旧那么许愿了。管它的，菲力克斯心想，许下这个愿望并不意味着他会在以后的训练中偷懒，他想让朋友获得幸福，也想让自己扬名立万，这有什么错？于是他又扬起头对着那团气体说：“这就是我的三个愿望，灯神，你听见了吗？我把你从瓶子里释放出来，你就要实现我的愿望！”  
那团气体在空气中陡然膨胀，随即冲向高空，撞上了那些参天的山杨树枝，树叶簌簌地飘落下来。菲力克斯看见空气中凭空涌出了许多细小的闪电弧，像是壁炉里燃烧的枯枝那样噼啪作响。那团气体，现在可以称它为怪物了，气体中慢慢凝聚成一张丑陋不堪的脸，由两只巨大的耳朵，囊肿似的眼睛和一张鸟嘴组成。菲力克斯不禁后退了两步，接着朝空中喊道：“你要实现我的愿望，因为我释放了你！”  
那团怪物朝着他猛冲过来，却又像撞上什么屏障似的被弹开去，它绕着菲力克斯打转，发出骇人的咆哮，过了半晌，周遭终于安静下去，那团怪物冲上了天空，只剩下他自己的声音在林间回荡。  
菲力克斯觉得他像是被人按在观众席上，强制欣赏关于他人生的四幕剧，他试着向那个童年时的自己走去，然而他每迈出一步，周围的场景都像万花筒似的变换。种种阻力将他拦截下来，警告他不要向前靠近。  
“哈哈！”那个猎魔人大笑道，“你不是它的主人，你释放了一个恶魔！你该感谢命运，命运救了你一命，这是你还活着的唯一原因，因为你还没触碰到你的命运。”  
“我的命运是什么？”他追问，“灯神会实现我的愿望吗？”  
猎魔人没有回答，他吹了个口哨，从林中忽然跑出一匹马。他跨在马上，居高临下地看着菲力克斯。  
“我不要这个东西，我该拿它做什么？”菲力克斯举着那朵玫瑰，玫瑰的刺扎着他，这比让他在舞会上牵那些贵族小姐的手还难受。  
“随你把它怎么办，它只是一朵玫瑰。”猎魔人说完这句话便骑着他的马远去了。  
菲力克斯拿着那朵花，感到手足无措，不止是对这莫名其妙的花，那个男人关于命运的论断更让他迷茫。伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的人不相信命运，他们看重的是使命。使命是指那些人们必须完成的，而其余无力回天的部分则交给命运，但那时的菲力克斯不明白其中的分别，他只是感到深深的挫败，为他之前对着空气喊话的愚蠢举动，也为他在一个陌生人身上浪费的时间。他很快地便将那个灯神和猎魔人抛诸脑后，对于一个孩子来说，远有比命运更重要的事。  
“菲力克斯！”有人在叫他。  
“菲力克斯，原来你在这里。”帝弥托利看见了他，从一处小坡上滑了下来，很快便跑到他面前。  
“菲力克斯，太阳要落山了，我们该回去了。”帝弥托利说，伴随着急促的喘息，显然为了寻找自己失踪的朋友，他累得够呛。“你在这里做什么，菲力克斯？”  
“噢。”菲力克斯含糊地答应了一声，他想起自己手里还傻乎乎地拿着一朵花，立刻将手藏在身后。  
“没什么，我们走吧。”  
“你摘了一朵花，”帝弥托利笑吟吟地，“原来你在忙活这个，你该叫上我和希尔凡帮忙呀。”他拉过菲力克斯的手，仔细地端详起那朵花。菲力克斯被他的动作弄得浑身发痒，使劲抽回自己的手，那朵花因此掉在了地上。  
“原来是一朵玫瑰，它的样子好特别，我从来没见过，”帝弥托利将它捡起来，真诚地说，“不过很适合你，晚上舞会的时候你可以把它别在胸前。”他这样说着，便伸手想去够菲力克斯的衣襟。  
“你在胡说八道什么？”菲力克斯恼羞成怒地拍开对方的手。帝弥托利的话显然戳中了他的痛处。没有什么比无缘无故消失许久，最后手里却拿着一朵蠢花更丢人的了。“什么鬼东西，我一点儿也不想要，更不会去摘它，玫瑰就该好好地长在地里，谁会无聊到去摘它？是有人硬塞给我的，你想要就拿去。今天晚上又有无聊舞会吧，正好，你可以用它去讨好那些女孩了！”  
他一口气说完这些就头也不回地大步朝来时的方向走去。帝弥托利隔了一会儿才跟上来。  
“我不会把它送给别人，”帝弥托利说，“我会好好保存的，我还真没见过长这样子的玫瑰。”  
“只是一朵花而已，”菲力克斯说，“随你怎么处置，与我无关。”  
等到那两个影子逐渐消失在树林里，菲力克斯发现，他仍然独自站在那里，周围的景色再也没发生改变，回忆似乎戛然而止了。他低下头，注视着手里那朵干枯的花。当然，他现在已经知道那个猎魔人所言非虚，他用来交换那个灯神容器的不是一朵随处可见的花，它同样来自精灵的故土，是一朵记忆玫瑰。根据精灵关于艾尔丹和塞莫瑞尔的传说，记忆玫瑰必须用鲜血浇灌，且不能被用作出售，否则将极易枯萎。相反，假如有人将记忆玫瑰送给自己所爱之人，它便能够永远绽放。这些过去如同天方夜谭的隐秘知识，菲力克斯如今已经完全掌握了，他知道世界各地的传说与各个种族的秘辛，但他从没想过那朵他不屑一顾的花会出现在帝弥托利最后住过的房间。好在玫瑰虽然已经枯萎，其最主要的功能却得以保留，这意味着他仍然有机会揭开秘密。玫瑰现在到了帝弥托利手里，也许接下来他将进入的是帝弥托利的记忆。他现在仍处于记忆编织的虚幻中，这表明故事还没有结束。菲力克斯  
别无选择，只好快步追了上去。  
帝弥托利将玫瑰插在一个小小的花瓶里。那实际上是一只笔筒，只不过被他灌上了水。他把瓶子放在房间的书桌上，在那儿坐着发了一会儿呆，然后又从书架上抽出一本《阿德剌斯忒亚编年史》开始阅读，只不过这一次读得不甚专心。阿德剌斯忒亚是南方最强大的国家，据说帝弥托利国王对帝国有着极深的执着与仇恨，他领兵作战时就像那个爱黎瑞恩一样疯狂。对但那时他的眼中看不到仇恨，王子只是在睡前读一本历史书，这当然是王储必须完成的功课。帝弥托利看了一阵子，又开始盯着那朵花，他伸出食指轻轻碰了碰那可爱的，边缘打着卷的花瓣，随后再次继续他的晚课。菲力克斯站在五斗柜边上，他本以为自己将看见一些对于解决目前的困境更有帮助的场景。如果他判断正确，真正将帝弥托利的灵魂束缚在此处的东西正是这朵记忆玫瑰，那么它必然饱含怨念。他原本指望看见的是帝弥托利在死前所经历的那些痛苦，希姆会迫使他的受害者不断想象那些他们最恐惧的场景，然而在菲力克斯所触碰到的帝弥托利的回忆中，没有任何场景能够与恐怖或是痛苦相关联。菲力克斯看到了大量重复相似的片段，帝弥托利每天阅读，给玫瑰换水，然后去训练场，如此循环往复。渐渐地，他读完了那本砖头一样厚的编年史，他长得比以前高了。菲力克斯产生了不详的预感，他怀疑这也是希姆在捣鬼，它控制了帝弥托利的记忆，好将他困死在这段无休无止的回忆当中。菲力克斯试着上前和帝弥托利对话，但结局仍和之前一样，一旦他尝试靠近帝弥托利，记忆便会开始坍塌，他的徽章猛烈地震动，银链快要割破他的咽喉的皮肤。这段回忆远不如它看上去那样和平，他能感知到藏在舞台幕布后面的妖灵邪祟，一旦他有任何越轨之举，它们便会蜂拥而至，将他撕成碎片，他不知道一个在记忆中死亡的人能否回归现实。  
耐心地继续等待，这是菲力克斯眼下唯一能做的事。他不知道现在是什么时候了，只希望望留在外面的希尔凡还活着。终于，他等来了转机。  
帝弥托利这天频繁地站在窗口向下张望。菲力克斯试图把他现在的样子与记忆中的帝弥托利对上号，如果他没记错，帝弥托利这时已经过了十三岁生日，因为他腰间挂着一把崭新的短剑，那是罗德利古在王子十三岁那年送上的礼物。他还记得一些令人难堪的细枝末节，比如那时同样十三岁的他本人曾对此相当不满。  
趁着帝弥托利坐在桌边的时候，菲力克斯设法靠近了窗户。从窗外的风景以及花园里的陈设可以看出，这是临近一年五朔节的时候。他试图通过仔细观察来得到一些别的讯息，眼前的一幕却大大出乎他的意料。一个不速之客出现在王宫中，那人正是之前在菲力克斯在树林里碰见的猎魔人。帝弥托利这时站了起来，走出了卧室，菲力克斯只好跟在他身后。这是通往国王的私人议事厅的路，他们小时候曾经数次想要偷偷溜进去，并将其作为一种潜伏游戏，当然结局都是被古斯塔夫无情地赶了出去，然后轮流领罚。  
“国王陛下，王子殿下，公爵大人，我是来索取我当年应得的报酬的。”  
这是那个猎魔人的声音。  
“我们当然感激你的相救，我也知道你们这种人不会平白无故地付出劳动。”蓝贝尔国王笑了，又转向站在他身边的帝弥托利：“帝弥托利，就是这位高尚的勇士当年从一群怪物那里救下我和公爵，我跟你讲过他的故事。”  
“我当然记得，父亲。”帝弥托利点点头，他的脸因欣喜而泛红。猎魔人虽然常常遭人白眼，但没有哪个热爱冒险的孩子能抗拒这种传奇人物的吸引力，年少的王子也不例外。“谢谢你，猎魔人先生！”帝弥托利说。  
“那么你想要什么样的报酬？猎魔人，是什么样的报酬让你需要迟来十三年？”国王问。  
“十三年的时间正好，陛下，”猎魔人说，“我想要的是一个十三岁的男孩。”  
“男孩？”菲力克斯站在门外，墙壁阻隔了他的视线，但国王语气中压抑的怒火依然清晰可辨。  
“请你解释你的要求，猎魔人，”国王说，“法嘉斯是崇高的骑士之国，我们绝不会将孩子作为回报给恩人的报酬。放弃那个可怕的主意吧，你究竟想要什么？我们有北方最好的铸甲大师，铸剑师，还有燃烧沙漠山脉的蓝宝石……”  
“我不需要武器或者宝石，我的要求也是命运的要求，已经很明确了。我们对待所有的委托者都一视同仁，不管是付不起两个弗洛林的穷人，还是你们这样的大人物，我们统统=要求以意外律为回报，公爵大人在十三年前便与我立下了契约……”  
“我知道你想说什么，”罗德利古在这时开口了，“是叫意外律，对吗？你们猎魔人用这一套拐骗那些贫苦的农家孩子以扩充你们的阵营，编造所谓‘意外之子’这样冠冕堂皇的来头。我的确是答应将我已拥有却不知情的东西回报给你，但那却不是菲力克斯，菲力克斯不是一件物品。事实上，我的妻子在怀孕之前便亲手为我缝制了一件斗篷，如果你坚持要我履行意外律的义务，那么这就是你的报酬。如果你决定放弃你那个荒谬的念头，我们仍然不会吝啬回报。”  
菲力克斯站在门外，他依然清醒地认识到自己身处帝弥托利的精神世界，但他所见所闻的真实性却不容置疑。回忆可以被篡改，但记忆玫瑰却会如实地再现一切。意外律对哪个猎魔人都不会陌生，尽管随着他们这一行的衰亡，这个约定俗成的律法已经少有人提起，但它的效力依旧不容质疑，它几乎和人类的历史一样古老。当猎魔人出手相助之时，他有权按照意外律向获救者索取报酬。他可以要求获救者回家时第一眼见到的东西，或是像罗德利古说的那样，要求他已拥有却不自知的东西——孩子。不少著名的猎魔人都会选择后者，因为那通常会带给凯尔·莫罕一个新学徒。意外律的约束不可抗拒，而这些命运挑选出的孩子据说会拥有非同寻常的人生，传奇大多诞生于意外，然而菲力克斯从没想过他是也是其中之一。他独自离家，千里迢迢来到蓝山时，常常因痛苦而无法入眠。他自认为叛徒，抛弃了所能抛弃的一切成为猎魔人。在内心深处他曾经有过疑问，究竟是什么让他头也不回，逃难似的离开了那里。是因为古廉的死，父亲对待死亡那种近乎冷血的态度令他对“骑士”这个称谓失望透顶，因此故意走向它的反面，以至于对这个骑士之国的破灭也无动于衷；也可能是帝弥托利的变化令他感到陌生，而他终于发现这种陌生实际上才是真相。那股牵引着他的力量，他现在终于看清了它的真面目。  
“公爵大人，”猎魔人的声音还在继续，“或许你可以愚弄我，但愚弄命运的人也会遭到命运的愚弄。”  
没有人能抗拒意外律的约束。菲力克斯十三岁那一年，罗德利古没有让猎魔人如愿带走他，但这改变不了他的命运。  
菲力克斯站在门外，听完了他迟来十多年的判决信。国王的样子相当困惑，他似乎对意外律毫不知情，菲力克斯对此一点不奇怪，他太了解自己的父亲。罗德利古愿意为这个国家奉献一切，如果当年猎魔人要求他用意外律报答对国王的救命之恩，他当然会毫不犹豫，哪怕他根本对自己缔结下的这个契约一无所知。父亲是个很聪明的人，菲力克斯听说他在做了多年的骑士之后又转头从零开始研究起魔法，想必便与那次遇险事件有关。  
猎魔人走出议事厅，从菲力克斯面前经过，他现在看不见他。  
“父亲，罗德利古，那个猎魔人的话是什么意思？什么叫意外律？”帝弥托利问，“他想带走菲力克斯？”  
“别担心，殿下，”罗德利古说，“我们会解决这件事的，菲力克斯哪里也不会去。”  
他这话显然没有什么说服力，因为宫殿的天顶开始剧烈地摇晃。这仅仅是个开始，一盏吊灯掉下来，重重砸在他面前的地上。像是以此为信号，随后整个空间都开始坍塌，像放在火炉旁的糖果那样被烤化了。墙面的壁纸翻卷、剥落下来，令人联想起一度在诺维格瑞城中流行的传染病。那些病人的皮肤便是像这样一片片地剥落，或者将落未落地挂在患者的肉上。帝弥托利从议事厅里跑出来，菲力克斯立刻追了上去。  
与之前不同，这是一条他从没走过的路。他人生的前十四年有许多时间都在这座算不上多么宏伟的王宫里跑跑跳跳，和他的朋友一起探索遍了每一个角落。帝弥托利跑得很快，受到魔力的限制，菲力克斯无法靠得太近。他胸口的徽章不停地震动，那是一种诉说的欲望。在记忆的世界里，时间与空间飞速地流动，到了说再见的日子。他看见载着国王灵柩的车驶进了王宫，蓝贝尔是在他们十四岁的时候遭遇刺杀的。帝弥托利在另一辆车上，他很幸运，还在喘气，不过已经很微弱了。在他的记忆中，菲力克斯当然也经历了发生在达斯卡的事情，但他捕捉到的有效碎片寥寥无几。连天空都被染成了红色，令人无法视物。菲力克斯只在儿时看过类似的场景，史凯利格的舰队曾经越洋来袭，最终被术士们点燃的石炮击退，当天即便在城里也能看到战舰在海面燃烧时的冲天火光。菲力克斯后来把那段见闻分享给帝弥托利，他为那种景象激动万分，帝弥托利却眉头紧锁，而他讨厌他那副忧心忡忡板着脸的样子，最后他们只好改变话题，在不欢而散之前下了两盘棋。菲力克斯握着剑，警觉地提防记忆中的恐怖与幻境里真实存在的威胁，它们时常混作帝弥托利记忆中那些看不清脸孔的恶徒的模样。他斩杀了几只妖灵，一个穿着盔甲的骑士骑马冲了过来，他本能地举起了银剑，但那个人只是从他身边经过，赶往远处那辆起火的王家马车，帝弥托利还被困在那里。菲力克斯看着那个影子，他意识到那是他的哥哥古廉，最后被送回公爵府邸的正是那一套盔甲。然而记忆消失得太快了，抓也抓不住，它们最后都变成雨丝般的细线，只不过是横向的，就像狂风中的雨幕，扑面而来。  
菲力克斯在那里呆了太久，以至于他从希尔凡那里拿来的银剑都卷了刃，他告诉自己别再往那边看，不要试图去寻找古廉，他只需要等待帝弥托利的记忆继续运转，玫瑰会带着他去到下一个地方。终于，不知过了多久，他感到黑暗终于慢慢笼罩下来，令人轻松的黑暗。他像是寄居在一只蚌壳里，眼前的场景逐渐向中间合拢为一线，接着又微弱地撑开，最终彻底变为一片黑暗。帝弥托利闭上了眼睛，而菲力克斯终于得到了片刻的休息。他杵着剑跪在地上，武器支撑着他的身体让他不至于彻底摔倒。他怀疑记忆玫瑰的能力不局限于再现场景，它甚至能让旁观者体会到与记忆主人等量的痛苦。他试着调整自己的呼吸来恢复机能，冥想对他现在的状态大有益处，但显然他没那么多时间了，四周正泛起白光。记忆就像是一架失控的马车，他只能像这样一直狂奔到回忆的尽头。  
“你怎么还留着那朵花？”菲力克斯说，“我给你带了束新的。”  
他走过去，想把花瓶里的花换掉，那朵玫瑰在这个布置得像是病房一样的房间里显得太扎眼了。帝弥托利一言不发，甚至没有看他，他在达斯卡受的伤已经愈合，但这不代表他康复了。菲力克斯是被罗德利古带来王宫的，他甚至帮他准备好了一束花要他送给王子。古廉的葬礼结束后不久，罗德利古就又离开了领地。菲力克斯知道帝弥托利没在听他的话，他一直盯着墙壁，仿佛那是一本晦涩难读的，用上古语写成的书。帝弥托利完全被痛苦攫住了意识，然而失去亲人的却不只有他一个。罗德利古向菲力克斯宣布古廉的死亡时称那是“一个骑士该有的结局”，菲力克斯问：“那国王该有的结局是什么？”菲力克斯因为他的失言而被禁足一周，等他结束徒刑，罗德利古便带着他去看望他的朋友。  
菲力克斯抱着花站了一会儿，也盯着那面被漂亮纹样覆盖着的墙壁，然而那儿除此之外什么也没有。半晌，他把花放在了那张他们过去下棋时常用的矮几上。  
“我走了。”他说。  
菲力克斯在那年稍晚些时候离开了家，独自前往科德温边境的蓝山，因此那一次是他和帝弥托利的最后一次见面。凯尔·莫罕，那里有座属于猎魔人的学院和堡垒，他从来不相信什么所谓的“该有的结局”，为了挑战骑士的命运，他去了那里，然而直到十几年后他才得知，当他试图抵抗命运的时候，实际上则是顺应了命运，只不过他的命运不是成为骑士，而是猎魔人。  
帝弥托利在十七岁的时候才正式继承王位，蓝山位于这个世界的悬崖边上，再加上这儿的人从不在乎哪个地方又换了一个新的国王，所以菲力克斯并没有意识到他许下的愿望在他看不见的地方悄然实现了。  
他拿着那朵玫瑰，隐约之中产生了一个念头。一切就快要结束了，他想。  
帝弥托利终于走出了他的房间。他又恢复到了往常的样子，清晨去训练场，随后是他的日课，只不过当摄政王处理事务时他也会在旁边。希尔凡往来王都的次数少了很多，由于形势陡然严峻，他不得不留在边境。帝弥托利大多数时间孤身一人，他依旧习惯于晚间坐在窗边的书桌前阅读，他又开始给玫瑰换水，那朵花不负所望地继续绽放着。他阅读着一本厚书，然后站在窗边向外看，没人知道他究竟在看什么。临近破晓时，他会在床上躺下来，清晨又再次穿戴整齐出现在训练场。某一天，一个意外打断了他公式化的夜晚——那朵玫瑰毫无预兆地枯萎了。他采取了一些措施来尝试挽救它，换了几次水，又把它重新栽种在土里。第二天，他向园丁请教，要来了一些针对植物的药品，他在藏书室待了一整夜，然而那朵花却没有恢复生机的迹象。第三天，他又去请教了园丁和一位宫廷术士。后者委婉地告诉他，没有任何一种魔法能真正挽回逝去的生命。“我必须向您如实相告，我对这个品种的玫瑰没有任何了解，但我可以试着给它灌注一点魔力，将它制作成一朵永生花，”术士说，“可您必须知道它再也不是开放着的它了，我很抱歉，但任何生命都是一样。”随后，这位术士突然意识到自己说了可能会刺伤王子的话，他立刻向王子道歉。帝弥托利却说：“你是对的。”  
他把干枯的玫瑰放进一只木盒里，此后再也没有将它拿出来，直到与帝国的战争正式开始，直到他最后来到这座庄园。帝弥托利把它取了出来，又找来了一只花瓶。他按照自己的习惯来布置这个临时的住处。他从重伤的昏迷中醒来，对着墙面发呆，在几天后走出房间。他又开始阅读，徒劳地照料那朵干枯的玫瑰，站在窗边向下望，在临近破晓的时候才又重新躺下，一切都和他十四岁时没有任何改变。这段回忆与之前唯一的区别是，菲力克斯在那面白墙上看到了希姆的影子，它变得越来越大，直到黑暗吞噬了这个房间。帝弥托利走出了房间，这时他已经死了，成了一个亡灵。他在花园里散步，在那里杀了三个闯入者，他们是一个盗贼团伙。帝弥托利将他们埋葬在房子背后，把他们的武器作为墓碑插在坟冢上，甚至还给每人献上了一束花。他久久地站在那三座土堆前，以一种悲悯的姿态，像是在进行哀悼。做完这些，他又继续在庄园里徘徊，之后回到自己的房间，给干枯的玫瑰换水，坐在桌前读书，这一次他没有点灯，但他自己毫无察觉。  
菲力克斯推开一扇门，他知道这是最后一扇了。因为在这里，他终于不再被限制在一定距离之外。他推开了门，屋内的陈设一如从前，窗边站着一个高大的，穿着蓝色斗篷的人。  
“菲力克斯，”那个人说，“真的是你。”  
“嗯。”菲力克斯含糊地应答了一声。他发现自从他们长大以后，他再也不知道该如何与帝弥托利相处了，不论他面对的是活着的帝弥托利还是帝弥托利的亡灵。他手里又拿着玫瑰站在帝弥托利面前，就像十岁时在那片树林里一样。  
“好久不见了。”他说。  
“是啊，好久不见。曾经我以为再也见不到你了，想不到你真的成了猎魔人，罗德利古说那都是他的错，但我知道那是为了我父亲，归根结底，又是因为我们，”帝弥托利转了过来，“……你过得好吗？”  
“我知道我自己为什么成为猎魔人，你不用胡思乱想。”  
菲力克斯觉得十分讽刺，一个生前饱受折磨，故去已久之后甚至变成恶灵的人竟然问候他的境况。帝弥托利依旧是老样子，在他自己残存的精神构建起来的世界中，似乎一切都没有改变。他依旧站在那个房间的窗台边上，旁边便是他办公的书桌，在这个位置向下看去的景色便是那一大片受到精心照料的洋甘菊花圃。他的样子也与之前没有改变，菲力克斯原本已准备好见到一张在日复一日的怨恨与痛苦中扭曲的脸，但帝弥托利不是那样的。他非常的年轻，苍白，高而瘦削，一只眼睛上覆着黑色的眼罩，另一只眼睛则在从前的湛蓝上叠加了几个灰度。  
“这是你的意识。”菲力克斯说，并没有回答王子的问话。  
“似乎是这样的，”帝弥托利垂下头，“但我不太记得了。”  
这个回答令菲力克斯惊讶不已。“你不记得？”他问，“你不知道自己身在何处？那你知道……”  
“我知道我已经死了，”帝弥托利说，“但之后的事情我就记不清了，我只知道我有必须要做的事情。我必须保护这片土地，还有——”他的视线像羽毛一样轻柔而迟缓地落在菲力克斯手中。他的每一句话，每一个动作都又慢又轻，像是刚被召回这个世界的亡魂，而不是一个久久地逗留于人世的怨灵。  
“还有照顾那朵花。”他说。“我记得那朵花，它可真奇怪啊，就像我的一个朋友。我一直把这朵花带在身边，从家乡一直到这里。它是我见过开放得最久的花了，有一阵我忘记了给它浇水，那真是……很长的一段时间，可它依旧活着，连花瓣也没掉下来一片。我又继续照顾它，但是有一天，它忽然就枯死了。我把它种在花圃里，可是它还是没能活过来，我把只好又把它移回花瓶里，这样它至少不会被园丁铲掉吧。”  
“这是记忆玫瑰。”菲力克斯说。记忆玫瑰，如果把它送给所爱之人，玫瑰就会永远绽放——精灵们都这么说。这种花如今极为罕有，濒临灭绝，毕竟没有哪个种族比精灵们更乐于研究这些花朵的奥秘，而人类往往选择对此视而不见。将帝弥托利的灵魂束缚在这里的并不是坟墓里的殉葬品，而是这朵插在他床头花瓶里的玫瑰。不论传说是否属实，那朵玫瑰已经枯萎了。  
“记忆……玫瑰？”帝弥托利又重复了一遍。他的语气生涩，仿佛还不能熟练运用这门语言。他是个刚刚被释放出来的亡灵，已经太久没说过人类的语言。  
“这种花能够储存你的记忆，重现你的记忆，当然具体的触发条件我也不太明白。”菲力克斯解释道，“在你死后，它变成了将你的灵魂束缚在这里的东西，我们称它为‘桩子’。”  
帝弥托利叹了口气。  
“真可悲，”他说，“我就像展示架上的昆虫，不过这也许就是对我的惩罚。我一事无成，没能夺回国家，没能为父亲和古廉报仇。我无法原谅我的一切，甚至，我连我的死也无法原谅，即使在我死后，也不断地有人因我而死吗？”  
说到这里，他原本悲伤却又平和的语气变得激烈起来，一股强烈的怨恨在空气中凝结，然而猎魔人的徽章只震动了一瞬，他还没来得及拔出银剑，它又消散了。帝弥托利背过身去，似乎不想让菲力克斯看见他的样子。  
“他们都是些恶棍，罪有应得的家伙。”菲力克斯说，他一向不擅长安慰的话。安抚恶灵，那是牧师们做的事，猎魔人只需要将其斩杀。  
“你不用安慰我，菲力克斯，我已经死了，不要去顾及一个亡魂的感受。也许像你所说的那样，他们都是恶棍。”帝弥托利摇着头，“然而我却不是法官，我没有资格宣判他们的死刑。”  
“你只是想保护这里，”菲力克斯说，“死者生前的愿望通常会被妖灵实现，虽说经常是以一种扭曲的形式，但你只是想保护这里，仅此而已。”  
“是吗？可是连我也不知道自己究竟做了什么，”帝弥托利说，“有时候，我连我自己是谁也不太记得。我记得我杀了人，却不记得那是为什么，我觉得他们不该出现在这里，于是我杀了他们，那样让我满足。但他们死后，我又觉得……我又觉得……”  
他望着菲力克斯。  
“我也差点杀了你，对吗？”  
“你那点本事想杀我还差得远，”菲力克斯哼了一声，“希尔凡也在外面，你还记得他吧？他不如我，被你弄得挺狼狈，但是也还活着。”  
“那么只能请你替我向他道歉了。”帝弥托利忽然笑起来，他突然绽开的笑容就像花朵一样舒展。  
“已经够了，”他说，“菲力克斯，谢谢你，是你让我从这种痛苦中解脱出来，让我又想起了那些快乐的事情，我们从前一起长大的日子，那是多么令人难忘啊，你是送给我这朵花的人，我不应该忘记的。好了，已经足够了。现在让我为我的所作所为赎罪吧。告诉我，我要怎么做？”  
“你什么都不用做，我会处理好的。”菲力克斯说。一切都要结束了，比他想象中轻松。他原本以为自己会再和帝弥托利变成的战灵有一场恶战，但帝弥托利却安静地站在这里，他的怨恨、悲伤和不甘都在这里，然而已经变得极淡极淡，就像日出之际月亮最后在天边投下的残影。一时之间，他很难说清心中的感受。  
“只是一朵花而已，”菲力克斯说，“这种事情没必要记在心上，况且它已经枯萎了。”  
“你会毁掉它吗？”帝弥托利问。  
“我想我必须这么做。”  
“真可惜，”帝弥托利说，“它刚刚才重新开放了。”  
菲力克斯看向自己手中，那朵干枯的玫瑰竟真的如帝弥托利所说恢复了生机，变得娇艳如初。他不禁为这种精灵的东西恼火不已，觉得它比女术士更加善变。  
“我得烧了它，”菲力克斯咬住了下唇，“对不起。”  
“不要道歉，菲力克斯，”帝弥托利说，“我还有最后一个请求，你一定要烧了它，请现在就这么做吧，就在我的面前。我想看着它，我希望能亲眼看着这一切结束。一切都会结束的，对吗？”  
“会结束的。”  
“那么再见吧，菲力克斯。我过去时常幻想能再见你一面，你和我想象中的一样，好像变了很多，又好像一点也没变，”帝弥托利看着他，“再见，不，我想这次是真正的永别了。”  
“再见。”菲力克斯听见自己说。当他离开法嘉斯的时候，他没有和任何人说再见。那些他应该与之告别的人，后来便真的再也没有机会告别了，比如他的父亲。  
“再见，帝弥托利，”他说，“很快就会结束的。我送走过许多和你一样的灵魂，但我依然对你将会去的世界一无所知，我无法保证那个世界会比现在要好，但在那里，我们还会再见。”  
菲力克斯拿着玫瑰，另一只手施放出一个伊格尼法印。花朵燃烧得悄无声息，他不敢抬头，只好一直盯着那朵在火中融化的玫瑰，直到感觉落在他身上的视线彻底消失。帝弥托利消失了。

“你还活着，”希尔凡上前给了他一个拥抱，“谢天谢地。”  
“我进去了多久？”菲力克斯问。  
“已经是第二天早晨了。”希尔凡说，他打量着菲力克斯，发现他身上没再添新的伤口，也没将别的东西带出来。猎魔人手里只有一把银剑。  
“结束了吗？”希尔凡问，“你结束他的痛苦了吗？”  
“结束了。”菲力克斯回答，他犹豫着是否向他解释一切事件的来龙去脉，然而希尔凡却并没有流露出兴趣，他平时的好奇心消失得无影无踪。  
“我知道你会这么做的。”希尔凡说。  
他们向庄园大门走去，菲力克斯忽然想起了什么，他问希尔凡：“你在和战灵战斗的时候，有没有看见什么？那种不属于现实的场景，比如……”  
“还能有谁，我的哥哥。”希尔凡说。他耸了耸肩，脸上是一贯的，提及迈克朗时的苦笑。“不过我早就知道，他是个死人了，我还能被死人吓死？”  
希尔凡的兄长因为黑日诅咒遭到家族冷落。法师埃提巴德预言，世界终会毁灭于六十个日蚀之日出生的孩子手中，迈克朗便是那期间出生的孩子中的一个。那些孩子中的部分被关在塔顶，还有一些遭到巫师的抓捕，他们用孩子来做解剖试验，想看看它们是否如日蚀一样邪恶。希尔凡的哥哥则被流放，听说他加入过松鼠党，后来又自立门户做起强盗，最终死在王国军一次对叛乱的镇压中。  
“希尔凡，”菲力克斯转过来看着自己的同伴，“这事和你无关，不用觉得愧疚。”  
“我知道，”希尔凡说，“但谁又能彻底置身事外呢？”  
菲力克斯不再说话。他想他大概知道是什么让希姆缠上了帝弥托利。帝弥托利心中熊熊的仇恨之火或许从未停止过燃烧。即使有那么多的人陪在他身边，那些爱如同涓涓细流，但无法将仇恨熄灭。他又想起了莎依拉韦德的玫瑰，以及那个猎魔人说过的话：“你无需扼杀自己的感受，只要扼杀心中的仇恨就够了。”  
十几年前第一次去到凯尔·莫罕的时候，菲力克斯的旅程相当狼狈，他心中充满恐惧，那些情感折磨得他精疲力尽。之后过了几年，他终于离开蓝山上的那座堡垒，穿越科德温，终于有机会探访了那座利塞拉河边的精灵宫殿——莎依拉韦德。在那里，白色的玫瑰丛还在盛放，只不过这种美丽如今已鲜为人知。他攀上倒塌的立柱，俯瞰脚下的废墟，发现它果然如那个人所言，美丽，然而仅此而已。  
原本他以为那个下午与那个人的相处改变了他的一生，直到在帝弥托利的意识中看到了当年另一部分的真相。不论他的出身如何高贵，归根结底，他和许多个不堪重负的家庭抛弃的孩子一样，是个意外之子，诞生于命运的阴影之中。  
在离开之前，他们重新填埋了帝弥托利的墓坑，希尔凡献上了一束花。他在这事上很有天赋，花束扎得比集市上售卖的更漂亮。除了他们两人以及远在亚甸的英谷莉特，将再也不会有人知道这花是献给谁的。  
“你们将来有什么计划？”菲力克斯说，“我只是随便问问，无意刺探军情。”  
“哈哈，”希尔凡笑起来，“我当然知道你们对战争不感兴趣，不过，应该就是你猜的那样。毕竟他还有很多事情没做，而那也是我们的愿望。”  
“不管怎么说，我好像已经习惯了收拾烂摊子。”他耸了耸肩。

菲力克斯曾拜访过一个卜梦者，请她解答自己长久以来的疑惑，关于那个时常在他梦中出现的，球状的元素怪物，那团他童年时释放出的妖魔。  
在梦中，怪物的那张鸟嘴总是一张一合。“我答应你的愿望”，它说，“戈迪耶家的嫡子不必留守在边境，他会浪迹天涯，但永远也别想摆脱责任的影子。”  
“王子会继承王位，这是理所当然的，”它继续说，“但年轻的国王会和王国一起早早逝去。”  
“至于你，菲力克斯，你会成为最了不起的剑术大师，你会成为一个猎魔人，永远孤独地走在命运的阴影之下。”   
你经历了许多事情，卜梦者说，但那些并不能使你解开一切谜团，不要尝试解开它。“说到底，谁又能分得清巧合与命运？”她说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇猎魔人au,，文中帝国参考的是尼弗迦德，王国则参考了辛特拉与泰莫利亚两个国家。关于帝弥托利的设定来自于《巫师3》DLC石之心里爱丽丝的故事，菲力克斯童年时与那个猎魔人关于莎依拉韦德玫瑰的谈话来自《猎魔人》小说中《精灵之血》的部分。灯神（迪精），记忆玫瑰以及文中所出现的全部物种与习俗以及部分地名都来自这个系列（有一些经过我的魔改与胡编乱造），可以在猎魔人维基上找到。想要特别说明的是，在猎魔人的设定中灯神是一种非常邪恶狡诈的元素精灵，喜欢用文字游戏愚弄向它许愿的人类。


End file.
